AkaKuro AU! Challenge
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Crossposted from tumblr. A personal challenge where I write a short AkaKuro chapter every one/two days in a different AU setting. Enjoy! This is the last instalment for Phase Two! Challenge for Day 24: Terminal Illness. We will return with Phase Three in Late-November/December!
1. Day 1: Coffee-shop

**Theme: Coffee Shop AU**

**Kuroko: Coffee-shop owner. 24 years old.**

**Akashi: Office worker. 26 years old.**

**Written in Akashi's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

* * *

I hate coffee shops.

You might be wondering why, since everyone around seems to frequent them so often.

If you must know, my experience with coffee shops have never been pleasant.

They are nothing but large money-making schemes charging dubious amounts for lesser-than-a-cup of cheap muck they call coffee. If you want to call yourself a coffee shop, then serve coffee of a quality that suits the price that you quote.

Not to mention that, it is vastly populated by groups young people who come in flocks. They are loud and obnoxious; without giving any consideration for the other customers. The couples that frequent are no better; they do nothing but flirt in a manner that is suited for the bedroom.

I don't understand how or why people go to these places in the first place.

If I had the choice, I would never go there.

So... why am I here now?

"Would you like something warm to drink, sir? Or perhaps something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just rest here until the rain lightens up."

It was by my bad luck that it had to rain when I didn't bring my umbrella; and it was by even worse luck that the closest awning or shelter available in the area was for this coffee-shop.

I had only planned to stay outside until the rain passed, but to my surprise...

_"Excuse me, sir; but if you don't mind, please come in. You might catch a cold if you stay out here."_

... I was invited inside by the owner of that shop.

Well, it sounded much better than standing out here in the cold, and since he went through the trouble of inviting me in...

_"Why not?"_

So now, I'm here.

In a place I never wanted to enter.

Well, at least this place isn't half-bad. The atmosphere is rather... soothing, if I have to admit. And there aren't many customers around, either. Those who were around were either alone or having a quiet conversation in the corner where they would not be a bother to others.

It's quiet; and strangely peaceful.

Has a place like this ever made me feel this way?

"Excuse me, sir..."

I turned my attention to the sound of that voice.

"What is it?"

"You have mentioned that you didn't need anything; but at the very least, do have a bowl of warm soup and some bread. It's on the house."

"Oh... Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It is nothing. Please take your time and enjoy." With a polite bow, the owner made his way back to the counter.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya."

Unconsciously, I recited the name that was written on the tag that was pinned to his shirt.

Just like the shop itself, he seemed to have a quiet demeanor around him that puts people at ease.

What a strange person.

However, since that day, I found myself returning to that little, hidden shop often. It was odd, but I couldn't help it.

Perhaps there was something about that place that attracted me.

No, that wasn't the case.

What attracted me was...

"It's rare for you to come by at this hour, Akashi-sama."

"Well, things can be different from time to time. Am I too early?"

"No, I've just opened for the day." He gave me a small smile and a bow. "Please, come in."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Fate works in strange ways.

Back then, I wouldn't have expected that I would fall in love with someone; not like this.

"What will it be today?"

"Hmm... I'm in the mood something sweet. What is your recommendation?"

"Let's see... How does a vanilla milkshake sound?"

"I don't see why not."

"I shall prepare it immediately, then."

"Oh, Tetsuya, one more thing."

"What is it?"

I held him by his arm and pulled him down, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"The owner's special service, of course."

He flushed an adorable shade of red as he pulled away from my grasp, pouting.

"Akashi-sama... What if someone saw?"

"Then let them see."

"Really, you..." He shook his head at me as he started on my order.

I could not help but to chuckle at his embarrassment.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

He paused in his movements, and was opening his mouth to reply when the door was slammed open.

"Oi, Tetsu! Coffee! To go!"

I clicked my tongue at the interruption.

"I would appreciate it if you would you mind your behaviour. You'll disturb the other customers."

"There ain't anyone but your regular here. He's seen me enough to not be bothered by it."

"That is no excuse. You are a policeman, so please act like one."

He frowned at the disturbance as he brought me the drink I had ordered.

"Here is you vanilla milkshake. Please enjoy."

Next to the drink, he placed one of his coasters, with a small note written on it.

_'Let's meet later, after I close for the day.'_

With a smirk tugging on my lips, I placed the circle of paper into my pocket.

I will be looking forward to this.

**-END-**


	2. Day 2: Clinic

**Theme: Clinic AU**

**Akashi: Works at a small, private clinic. 28 years old.**

**Kuroko: Patient. Works as a kindergarten teacher. Recently graduated from University. 23 years old.**

**Third-person POV**

**SUGGESTED BY CHII (a friend on twitter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

* * *

"Your temperature's still a little bit higher than normal, but it seems that your fever from the other day has come down. The doctor spoke as he started to scribble some notes on the card in front of him. "All other symptoms of your cold seems to be gone, too."

"Yes," His patient murmured, his gaze cast downwards on his hands on his lap.

"I did tell you to come back only if the symptoms persist, but it appears that your cold is completely gone."

"Well, there seems to be something else."

"Something else?"

"Yes… there has been something strange going on with me lately."

"Tell me more about it."

"Well, there are times when… I feel as if my body temperature is rising quickly, even when I'm in an air-conditioned room."

"Mm hmm…"

"And there's this weird feeling in my chest, it's like my heart is beating faster and faster and doesn't stop."

"I see… Is there anything else?"

"I'm also having trouble sleeping at night. I used to be able to sleep whenever I want to, but now I can't even close my eyes."

"Are you under any kind of stress at the moment? From your job, for example? If I'm not mistaken, you work in that small kindergarten down the street, right?"

"Yes, but I've never had any problems at work that bothered me or caused any stress."

"Hmm… How often has this been happening?"

"Quite often, I'm afraid."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Quite recently… perhaps about since a month ago."

"A month ago… since the time you brought one of your students to me after he scraped his knee?"

"Yes…" Kuroko swallowed a mouth of saliva. "Around that time."

"Is there anything that triggers these symptoms? For example, when you're eating a certain kind of food, or recalling an unpleasant experience?"

"Well… there is something." Kuroko, who caught Akashi's provocative gaze, shifted in his seat.

"Could you share it with me?" Akashi balanced his elbows on his desk and propped his chin on intertwined hands, a smirk tugging on his lips. "I'd like to know more about this 'illness' of yours."

"That, well…" This time, Kuroko seemed visibly flustered. "I always feel like that when I think of… a certain someone."

"And who may that 'certain someone' be?"

"It's…"

Kuroko did not finish his sentence, but instead turned his burning face away from the doctor's intense stare.

Amused by the display of embarrassment, Akashi let out a small chuckle.

"You do not need to look so troubled, Kuroko-san. I know exactly what the problem is."

"Really?"

The meek manner which he had spoken the word in reminded Akashi of a mouse, or an obedient puppy. It made him want to tease the younger man badly.

"Yes. It is a condition that is rather serious, yet you don't seem to be aware of it at all."

"Could you tell me what it is?"

"I will show you, then."

Before Kuroko could ask for the meaning of the sentence, he found his lips being captured in an abrupt kiss. He instinctively tried to turn his head away in surprise, but with Akashi's hand cupping his cheek he couldn't.

The two finally pulled apart tens of seconds later.

"Why…?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"Do you think I've failed to notice you, who had been staring at me in the train every morning on the way to work for the past few months? I can tell the difference between someone who is actually reading a book and someone who is just pretending, if you must know."

"That… I…"

"But let's get back to the diagnosis. What you have, Kuroko-san… or should I call you Tetsuya from now on; is a little disease known as love."

"Love…?"

"Yes. And I happened to have the perfect medicine for a condition such as yours."

"Which is…?"

Akashi smirked, and grabbed Kuroko by the arm. Dragging him from his seat, he tossed his patient down onto the hard cushion of the examination table and climbed on top of him.

In this situation, anyone would be feeling scared, but for Kuroko, he was more confused than anything else.

"Akashi… sensei?"

Akashi returned his baffled, yet wary gaze with one of a strange, teasing passion.

"You wanted to know what I had in mind for you, didn't you?" With two fingers he loosened the knot of his tie. "Would you like to find out now?"

**-END-**


	3. Day 3: Kuroko-in-Rakuzan

**Theme: Kuroko-in-Rakuzan**

**I don't need to describe the character roles this time, do I?**

**Third-person POV**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

Note: From tomorrow's post, I'm going to lie low for a while so expect a post once evert two-three days unless I finish my schoolwork in time OR if I get it done on my way to and back from school (which is a grand total of 80 minutes, just enough for me to get 500 words done)

* * *

"Hey, Mizuki, have you heard? That thing about the basketball club."

Kuroko Tetsuya, who just happened to walk past, paused in his step when he overheard two boys— most likely his seniors, gossiping.

"You mean about the thing about having a first year student as Captain?" The other boy, the one named Mizuki, replied with raised eyebrows. "I heard from one of my classmates."

"Yeah, that. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"I'll say. I've never heard of such a thing."

"What a disgrace it must be for the guys there, having to bow down to someone younger than them."

"Yeah. Glad we decided to join soccer instead, huh, Takemoto?"

"And there's more to it. Rumour has it that the kid is the son of some super-rich family."

"Seriously?"

"Unfair, isn't it? Must be nice, being born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Bet he bribed the school to get that position in the club."

"You can do such a thing?"

"If you have money and power, why not? Heck; that's what the world revolves around nowadays. I'm not surprised if he doesn't even know how to dribble a ball properly!"

"Akashi-kun is a very skilled player, if you must know."

At the addition of a third voice to their conversation, the seniors nearly jumped in shock.

They look around for the source of the voice, and found a short boy with ice-blue hair staring at them with large eyes.

"W-Who are you?! And how long have you been here?!"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a first-year student in the basketball club. And I've been here for a while now."

"Seriously? We didn't even notice at all… Wait. You said you were from the basketball club, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

One of the seniors, Takemoto, now had a grin plastered to his face, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. But don't get me involved; I don't want any trouble."

"By the way, if you are planning to use me to draw out Akashi-kun, it will be useless."

"Wha—?!"

"How did you…?!"

Kuroko sipped calmly at his vanilla-flavoured milk before replying.

"It was just a prediction on my part, and nothing more. However, I would discourage you from plotting against Akashi-kun. You might end up regretting it."

"What was that?!"

Senior Takemoto, displeased by the warning, growled. He grabbed Kuroko by the front of the shirt and lifted te boy into their air.

"Don't you get cocky with me, you first-year brat!"

"O-Oi, Takemoto! Calm down! People are watching!"

"Who cares? This brat needs a lesson in talking to his seniors!"

Just as Takemoto was about to raise his fist, something came whizzing through the air. It flew past his face and embedded into the pillar next to them.

"Wha…?" He turned his head to discover that it was a pair of scissors.

"O-Oi, you're bleeding!"

At his friend's call, Takemoto raised his hand to his cheek, only to see his fingers stained red with a thin, yet visible line of blood.

"…!"

In his surprise, his grip on Kuroko's shirt loosened, and the poor boy was dropped to the floor. He landed on the ground, bottom first, with a small grunt.

"Ah, I apologize; my hand slipped."

"You're—!

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko looked towards the red-head, who was now approaching them.

"Dear seniors, you seem to be mistaken."

"Hah?"

"While it is true that my family is a wealthy one, and also that I am the Captain of the Basketball Club in this school, these two facts are not connected in any way. I started playing basketball the same way everyone else did; but it appears that I possess an exceptional talent that others don't."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Those who are talented win; and because I always win I am always right. Those who don't have talent are like dogs that only know how to bark, but ed up fleeing with their tails between their legs."

"You…!"

"Stop it! It'll be bad if you do anything to him!"

"I have one last piece of advice for you." Akashi pulled the pair of scissors from the wall. "Insulting and moking me is a matter that I can overlook once or twice. However, if you were to lay a hand on my Tetsuya…"

"W-We're sorry!" Mizuki, who had understood the threat before it was even spoken out, bowed in anxious apology. "Come, Takemoto, let's go."

Once the two seniors were out of the picture, Akashi turned to Kuroko, who was still on the ground. He held out his hand to him with a small smile on his face.

"Can you stand, Tetsuya?"

"Yes… Thank you for your help, Akashi-kun."

"Why are you thanking me? Shouldn't I be the one doing that instead? You stood up for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it was only the right thing to do. That senior was saying such horrible things about you, I couldn't just ignore it."

"I know how you feel, but do think before you act next time. Do you understand?"

".… Yes. I understand..

"Good. Are you hurt anywhere? You fell rather hard."

"My behind is a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"That's not good. I'm taking you to the nurse's office." Akashi bent down, grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and legs and lifted him up bridal style.

"A-Akashi-kun, this is embarrassing! Put me down; I can walk on my own!"

"No can do. You mit be injured. And what did I tell you to call me when it's just the two of us?"

"We are in the hallway? Of our school? During lunch break?"

"And so?"

"We are hardly alone. There are other people around; and they're looking at us."

"Let them look. I'll gorge their eyes out later."

"Akashi-kun!"

"You're still going to call me that?"

"… Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko mumbled with a pout.

"Don't eat up your words, Tetsuya; I can't hear you. What did you call me?"

"Seijuurou-kun."

"One more time."

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Pronounce each syllable properly."

"Se-i-ju-u-ro-u-ku-n."

"Now say it normally."

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Much better."

"You enjoyed hearing me call you by your name, don't you?"

"Hmm… who knows?"

"You didn't even bother to deny it. How thick-skinned can you be? Or are you secretly a masochist?"

"You know I'm an idiot for you, Tetsuya."

"… I can't believe you said something that corny without feeling any shame."

"Shame? Why? But we're so much in love."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Ahh, you're so cute when you're embarassed. That expression you are making on your face wants to make me eat you up…"

Kuroko buried his face in his hand, wishing he had a hole to hide it in.

"PLEASE stop saying thing like this in public."

Akashi laughed, and tightened his grip on & Kuroko's slim frame.

"Hold on tight, Tetsuya. We're making a run for it."

"Eh?"

"Prepare yourself when we reach the nurse's office. We're skipping the first period after lunch."

"EHH?!"

From a corner of the hallway, a group of three familiar people watched this scene, two of them with sparkles in their eyes.

"Go go, Akashi!"

"Wow, who knew Sei-chan could be so aggressive?"

"Urgh. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Nebuya!"

"Hayama's right! You just ate a dozen yakisoba-buns, right?"

"But I want meat. Maybe I'll go grab some gyuudon or something…"

"There's only five minutes of lunch break left! How do you expect to finish by then?"

"I'll just swallow it down."

"Chew your food properly, for heaven's sake!"

"Say, Reo-nee, let's follow them!"

"Are asking to be killed by Sei-chan?"

"Meat…"

"Ahh, I had it with you two! We're returning to class!"

"But I wanna…"

"No."

"Beef…"

"Goodness, you two are a handful. Come, let's go back to class." The effeminate-looking boy sighed before giving one last look and smile down the corridor. "Fight, Tetchan."

**-END-**


	4. Day 4: Family (MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL)

**Theme: Family AU (based on KAIN's Mirai-Mousou series; MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL)**

**Akashi: Father of the family. CEO of a large company. 30/35 years old**

**Kuroko: Mother of the family. Japan's best-selling author. 30/35 years old.**

**Kuroko's POV**

**Note: I do not own the twins in the story. They belong to KAIN from pixiv (ID 445409) and everything related to this AU belongs to her. (Though I added a few details on my own). The line about the Heavenly King (Tentei) and Angels is also hers, not mine. I don't have the ability to write something that corny.**

Another note: Like I said, I'll slow down the uploading pace after this one, so please bear with me. Also, I won't be replying to any reviews for the time being unles it's an urgent matter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket, as well as this AU that belongs to KAIN.**

* * *

"He's late…"

I mumbled as I glanced worriedly at the clock on the wall.

It was almost seven-thirty in the evening; and yet Seijuurou-kun isn't home yet.

Being the CEO of a large company, I know he would be busy, but it was rare for him to be late by an hour and a half. Even if he was late, he would usually call to inform me…

I picked up my smartphone and checked for an incoming message or call; which to my disappointment I found none. I had tried calling him earlier as well, but the call couldn't get through.

Could something have happened…?

"No, everything will be fine." I assured myself. "He'd be home soon, I'm sure."

But I still can't help but to feel worried.

I need to get this off my mind. Any form of distraction will do; anything at all.

I glanced towards the food on the dining table; it had gone cold by now. I can always reheat them later, but what if Seijuurou-kun already ate? No, that's impossible; he told me this morning that he'd be home for dinner.

Urgh, that didn't help.

Well, I already fed the boys and put them in their cribs an hour ago, so I have nothing else that I really need to do. I would work now if I could, but the stand-in editor from the publishing company collected my latest manuscript today and I haven't had the slightest idea what I'm going to write for my next book. Maybe I could go online to get some inspiration or something…

Since it's summer, I should plan ahead and do something autumn or winter-themed. I probably won't be able to finish this in three months, so winter will do.

Love stories between a human and a supernatural being are quite popular lately, so I would like to avoid that if possible. I want to do something that stands out from the rest. Maybe I can do one about Christmas? No, I already wrote one five years ago. Winters are stereotypically cold and bleak, so how about—

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And just as I managed to distract myself, a loud cry pierced the silence… and my train of thought.

I stood up from where I sat on the floor and rushed over to the nursery. Judging from that cry, it seems like it's Kazuya who woke up; and I was right.

"There there," I cooed, scooping the red-headed infant into my arms and calming him down before his twin brother woke up.

Fortunately for me, Seiji, Kazuya's younger twin, was still sound asleep in his crib.

"Mom's here for you, Kazuya; don't cry. Everything will be alright."

I carried Kazuya out of the room, supporting his head on my shoulder. I stroked his back gently, and his cries gradually decreased to soft sobs.

Still sniffing, he looked up at me with his mismatched eyes of aqua-blue and gold, as if he was looking for his father.

"Your father is a little late today, so let's wait for him, shall we?"

Kazuya let out a little whimper, in protest perhaps, and let me rock him back to sleep.

Kazuya and Seiji were born to both Seijuurou-kun and I just four months ago. Yes, the two of them are our real children; not adopted ones.

At this day and age, medical technology is progressing at an unbelievably quick rate. This was exceptionally so for the field of genetics, and it is now possible for males to produce children. However, since it was rather expensive, there are few who actually attempt to do so.

Seijuurou-kun and I met in Middle School, where we were teammates in our school's basketball club. After years of stepping around each other and awkward one-sided first loves that happened to be mutual, our friends finally pushed us to confess to each other. That was during our second year of high school, and we've been dating since then. Many things happened from then on between the both of us, and on my twenty-eighth birthday he finally proposed to me. I accepted, and we were married three months after that in spring.

Children was one of the topics that was rarely brought up between the both of us, because Seijuurou-kun seemed to be the kind of person who hated them. Imagine my surprise when he actually brought up the topic, along with the suggestion of actually being able to have our own children.

In spite of my initial excitement, I was worried; and perhaps a little afraid. The idea of having a male bear children was still relatively new in the world, and like all pregnancies had its complications. Males aren't equipped with the things women have to bear children, which supposedly makes the pregnancy more dangerous. However, under Seijuurou-kun's assurance and support, I agreed to it.

We didn't have much success at first, and were just about to give up almost two years later until I discovered that I was finally pregnant with not one, but two children.

The next nine months was a trial for the both of us, especially for poor Seijuurou-kun, who had to take time off work to either accompany me on trips to the doctor or to look after me. My mother came over to take of me in the later stages, which helped the two of us a lot.

Despite out worries and concerns, our sons were born safe and healthy, just like any other child.

"Tetsuya!"

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I did not notice that Seijuurou-kun had arrived home until I heard his yell from the genkan.

"Welcome back, Seijuurou-kun," I greeted when I caught sight of him. "You're rather late today."

"Yeah. I had to pick up something on the way back and got stuck in a traffic jam. I would've liked to call to inform you about it, but I forgot to charge my phone in the office and it ran out of battery halfway."

"I see."

Seijuurou-kun walked up to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll tell you more about it later. You haven't eaten yet, have you? Let's have dinner first."

"Sure, I'll reheat the dishes while you change and freshen up."

"Shall I tuck Kazuya in for you? The nursery is beside the bedroom, after all."

"Oh." I didn't notice, but Kazuya had already fallen into a deep slumber. "Thank you, Seijuurou-kun, but I'll tuck him in myself. You still have your briefcase to carry, right?"

"True. But I would like to check up on Seiji as well, so I'll come with you."

The two of us made it to the dark nursery, and along the way Kazuya fell asleep.

"Kazuya looks like you when he's asleep, don't you think?"

"I would think he looks more like you, Seijuurou-kun."

"I always thought Seiji was more like me."

"Really? I would think that they both would grow up to be like you."

"Well, they are my angels, after all."

I grimaced a little, pulling the soft blanket over Kazuya.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop using that analogy; especially when you mean it in a literal sense."

"But it's true, isn't it? The children of the Heavenly King and the most beautiful angel of the highest heavens are most definitely angels as well."

"I'm not getting what you are saying, but oh well. I do wonder how you can always spew such things without feeling any shame."

"But you love that shameless side of me, don't you?"

"Well, I do have to admit that it's rather charming, but it does get embarrassing so please don't ever say things like that in public."

"Of course, my sweet."

Here it goes again.

"What will I ever do with you?"

"Hold me, love me, never leave me."

"And that came from a movie?"

"Of course. How did you know?"

"Just a guess."

Seijuurou-kun let out a soft chuckle as he slid his hand around my waist, slowly drawing me into a soft kiss.

"Tetsuya." He called out my name gently, stroking my cheek.

Strange. Why does his voice seem so far away?

And my body… it's like it's fading away.

"Tetsuya."

Wait. It sounds as if he's calling me.

"Tetsuya."

"-er."

It's not just Seijuurou-kun. There's someone else calling me. And it's not just one person; there are two voices aside from Seijuurou-kun's. but whose…?

"-ther?"

"Mother?"

Ahh, yes. I know whose voices those belong to.

If only I can just muster the will to open my eyes…

…

…

"Mother?"

"Mother, wake up."

"Tetsuya, time to get up."

"Please, Mother?"

"We made something for you."

"Tetsuya, come on. How long are you going to sleep?"

Finally feeling the urge to open my eyes, I cracked one open to see Seijuurou-kun and the boys looking straight at me.

"Mother! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mother."

"Umm… Good morning, Kazu-kun, Sei-kun, Seijuurou-kun… What time is it?"

"It's already eight. Did you have a good night's rest? You looked like you had a lovely dream."

"Umm-hmm. I did."

"Mother! Look!"

I sat up, and caught sight of the tray that Kazuya and Seiji were balancing between the two of them.

"Wemade breakfast for you!"

"Even though father helped us with most of it."

"Seiji, that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Oops… Sorry, Kazu-kun…"

"It doesn't matter, does it? What's important is your feelings and intentions. Don't you agree, Tetsuya?"

"But Father…"

"Your father is right. Thank you so much, Kazuya, Seiji. But what's the occasion? Is it a special day today?"

"You mean you've forgotten, Tetsuya?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, Kazuya, Seiji." Seijuurou took the tray from the boys. "Tell your mother what day it is today."

"Are you ready, Kazu-kun?"

"You bet! Let's do this, Seiji! One… Two…"

The two jumped onto the bed before calling out in unison, "Happy Mother's Day!"

… Ah.

So it's today… I had completely forgotten.

"Thank you, Kazu-kun, Sei-kun." I put my arms around my boys, giving them a big hug. "I love the both of you."

"We love you too, Mother."

"Come now, let's all head to the kitchen so we can eat together. None of you have eaten yet, right."

"Yes…"

"Go and wash you hands, okay? Mother and Father will wait for you in the dining room."

"Yes, Mother!" The two of them hopped off the bed and ran to the washroom.

I got myself out of bed took the tray from my husband.

"Thank you too, Seijuurou-kun," I placed a kiss on his cheek as a little reward for his hard work. "For planning such a wonderful surprise."

"Think nothing if it, my dear. Come, let's go."

"Yes."

Our bright and happy days as a family will continue for many more days to come. This is just one of them.

**-END-**


	5. Day 5: Owner-and-Pet (Cat)

**Theme: Owner-and-Pet (Cat)**

**Akashi: Owner. Second-year student at ToDai (Tokyo Daigaku; aka. Tokyo University).**

**Kuroko: Cat, Breed: either Asian or American Shorthair. Depends on your imagination. Loves vanilla-flavoured treats.**

**Kuroko's POV**

**WARNING: I know nothing about cats.**

* * *

Good day, everyone.

My name is Tetsuya; and I stay at on the third floor of the apartment block down the street. I love being petted, and I'm very proud of my fur coat. It looks white, but actually it's a very light shade of baby-blue. Also, Master gives me baths regularly, my coat is smooth and silky. It may be thick-skinned of me, but I do enjoyed being called 'cute' from time to time.

My master, Akashi Seijuurou-kun, is a student at a prestigious university. He's always busy with school and his part-time job at the cafe near the station, but he never fails to makes time for me. The vanilla-flavoured treats that he buys from the pet store near his workplace are the best.

Still, it gets really lonely at home when Master is not around, so I end up sneaking out to take walks around the neighbourhood.

The place we stay is a quiet, safe and peaceful; which is probably why Master decided to move here.

The truth is, Master was born in a large and wealthy family, but after he finished high school, he decided to be independent and live on his own, like a normal university student. With him he took me, who had been by his side since Middle School.

The people in the neighbourhood are really nice.

Sometimes I go to the nearby kindergarten, and play with the children there. Children are really nice, they pet you on the head, call you nice things and appreciate your company. Though I wish one or two of them would not be so rough when doing the former. Cats should be treated delicately, you know.

After leaving the kindergarten, I would go towards the market street, where you can hear housewives gossiping and shopkeepers shouting out to advertise their wares. Sometimes, the fish-monger would give be a little treat when I go over to have a little chat with Teppei-san, his aged cat.

After walking a little more around the area, I would head back home for my afternoon nap.

The climb to the balcony was easy, if one knows how to use the trees around to climb up. Before going back to into the apartment, I have to wipe my feet on the mat by the sliding glass door. Master doesn't like it if I leave footprints over the floor.

The best place to nap in the apartment, if you ask my opinion, is the kitchen. Even though the tiled floor is harder than the carpet, it's smoother and more cooling, especially in the summer.

And so, after curling up on the floor and getting comfortable, I'll close my eyes and fall asleep… only for the sound of the door opening to reach my ears.

"I'm home."

Ah, Master.

He's home early today.

Stretching my legs and standing up, I sauntered out to the main area, just in time to see Master entering with a plastic bag filled with groceries in his hand. He set it down on the table as he spotted me coming towards him

"Ah, Tetsuya. There you are." He bent down and picked me up, giving me a little hug.

Welcome home, Master. How was your day?

"A little tiring, but it could have been worse. Did you go out again today?"

Yes. I visited the kindergarten and the market street again. The fish-monger uncle gave me some fish. His salt-grilled mackerel was really nice; it sits really well on the palate.

"I hope he didn't give you too much. I bought something good for dinner tonight. I'm sure you'd love it."

I'm betting it's tofu.

"Hmm, maybe?"

That means that it is, then. I want meat instead; cats aren't meant to be vegetarian, you know.

"If I mix the tofu with meat in a one-to-three ratio, it's fine, right?"

In that case, is it okay if I ask for an extra portion? I'm getting the feeling that I would be more hungry than usual today.

"I don't see why not. You deserve it for being so obedient."

Yay.

"But it's only three in the afternoon. It's much to early for mealtime. How about a nap on the couch?"

Sounds wonderful.

"Give me a minute to put the things away. In the meantime, why don't you get comfy first?"

Okay, will do.

Master put me down and set about to do what he needed to.

As for me, it's over to the couch, a-a-a-a-and up I go.

A perfect leap, if I had to say so myself.

Master, hurry up. I don't want to be kept waiting.

"I'm hurrying already; don't meow so loudly."

Master walked over and picked me up from the cushions. He put me down next to him where he lay down, close enough for me to feel his warmth.

With his long fingers he stroked my back, in manner that was not too gentle but not too rough either. Just the way I like it.

Mmm… This is the life.

"Did that feel good, Tetsuya?"

It feels better than just 'good'; I'm in heaven right now.

Ahh, I'm getting sleepy.

I'm sorry, Master. I would like to stay awake and keep you company for a little while longer, but it seems that the sleep monster is too powerful for me to defeat.

"Have a good rest, Tetsuya."

Un.

Good night, Master.

Sweet dreams…

**-END-**

Note: I'm getting sleepy here, too...


	6. Day 6: Akashi-in-Seirin

**Theme: Akashi-in-Seirin**

**3rd Person POV**

**Note: I was writing this in the school canteen during lunch break. And died of embarrassment.**

* * *

"Ahh, finally…" Kagami Taiga stretched his arms over his head as the teacher dismissed the class for lunch.

He turned behind to face his fellow class/team-mate, Kuroko Tetsuya, who was keeping his books below his desk.

"Oi, Kuroko; wanna grab lunch together from the shop?"

"I'm afraid I would have to decline. I have a packed lunch today."

"Ahh, I see. I'll go by myself then. It must be nice having a grandmother who makes lunch for you every morning, huh…"

"Well, since you can cook, why not make your own lunch?"

"It's too troublesome." The red-head groaned. "I don't want to have to do extra chores, thank you very much."

"Then you have no room for complaint."

"Guess you are right. Ah, can I ask a favour of you, Kuroko?"

"If it's about you being the only person in the cohort who failed that pop-quiz for Japanese Language and wanting me to tutor you, then I'll have to agree, don't I?"

"Oi, do you always have to be so frank about things like this?"

"But it's the truth, isn't it?"

"Tetsuya?" The two paused in their conversation and turned towards the back door, where another red-head was leaning by the doorway. "It's time."

"Just a moment, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied as he collected his lunch. "I'll see you later, Kagami-kun."

"See you."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Akashi-kun. Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here."

"I see. Where shall we eat today?"

"How about our usual spot, under the large tree near the back of the school?"

"The weather's good today, so I don't see a problem with that."

"Let's go, then."

The two walked down the hallway past the other students, Akashi walking in front with Kuroko following closely behind.

"Now that I look closely, Akashi-kun looks good in a Gakuran."

"Why are you only saying this after several months of being in the same school?"

"It was just a comment that had slipped out of my mouth, that's all. You don't have to pay any heed to it."

"Hmmm… If you say so."

The two soon reached their destination, and Akashi was pleased to see that no one else was around.

"Tetsuya, did you bring a mat?"

"No, I did not. Do you mind sitting on the grass?"

"No, I don't."

The two sat down, Akashi with his back leaning against the trunk of the tree and Kuroko on his left side. They unwrapped their lunch boxes and chopsticks, ready to enjoy their meal. They gave their thanks and began to eat.

"Thank you for the food."

"Tetsuya, here." He placed a large piece of broiled meat inro Kuroko's lunch box. "You need your protein."

"I already have a portion of meat here, Akashi-kun. You don't have to do this every single time we eat together."

"Your portions are too small. It's good to have plenty of vegetables, but it makes no sense if you don't eat enough meat and proteins."

"And I recall that you used to scold Kise-kun and Aomine-kun for not eating their vegetables. Especially Aomine-kun; his lunch has nothing but meat, meat and even more meat to accompany the rice."

"Ryouta and Daiki are lost causes. They can die from gout, for all I care. Especially Daiki. It would be lovely if he could just drop dead right now."

"… You're still mad that we didn't beat Touou in the Inter-high?"

"No, I'm not. I couldn't make it for the match; and that meant that we weren't playing at full strength. I am to blame for this loss."

"That's not—"

"What I'm angry about is that he… Daiki had hurt you. He made you cry, and yet I could not do anything about it."

"Akashi-kun, it isn't your fault."

"It is. As the captain of the team, I am responsible for the well-being of my entire team." Akashi reached his free hand to cup Kuroko's cheek. "But more than just being your captain… as your lover, I had failed to protect you. By not stepping in to intervene when I had caught sight of the problem, I had indirectly allowed you to get hurt."

"Akashi-kun…"

"But let's not talk about that now." Akashi withdrew his hand. "Come, let us finish our meal. We don't have all the time in the world."

Kuroko opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he decided otherwise.

The two continued eating in silence, enjoying the gentle breeze and each other's company.

"Thank you for the meal."

Kuroko was the first to finish his lunch, and a few moment later Akashi was done as well.

"Tetsuya, you have a grain of rice on your face."

"Where?" Kuroko blinked, patting the left side of his face.

"It's on the other side your face. Let me help you."

Setting his closed lunch box on the ground and his chopsticks on top of it, he shifted closer to Kuroko. He used one hand to hold the other's chin, preventing him from turning his head. His left hand clamped down on his right wrist, so he could not pull away.

Slowly, he brought his face closer to Kuroko's; they were close enough to feel the warmth of each other's breaths.

Kuroko let out a startled sound when he felt the wetness of Akashi's tongue on his face, the corner of his mouth to be specific. The red-head lapped up the grain of rice and swallowed it.

He gave a triumphant smirk to his companion, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Delicious."

"Akashi-kun, I beg you, please don't do that…"

"Why not?"

"Because people can see us."

Kuroko was right. The place they were at was visible from most of the classrooms.

"Oh?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. "They must be jealous of us, then; if they have nothing better to do than to peep on our private time together."

"We are in school. There's no place that is 'private' here."

"Oh, there are places if you know how to obtain them. For example, the nurse's office is one. If not, the storage room in the gymnasium. Or even the showers will suffice. No, wait. In fact, now that I think about it… the shower's the perfect place. That way we won't have to worry about staining our uniforms—"

"Akashi-kun, when did you become such a pervert?"

"A pervert? I don't consider myself one. But If I am to be seen as such just because I want to spend time with my adorable little Tetsuya, then I would willingly become one."

"I can never understand that weird part of you."

"I'm sure you will one day, over time."

"And I would appreciate if you won't call me 'little'."

"It's a term of endearment."

"Whatever you say." Kuroko pouted, turning his head away.

"Tetsuya? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"Then turn and face me."

"I don't want to."

"Tetsuya…" Akashi chided lightly, moving as close as he could to the other boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You know I didn't mean to offend you. Would you accept my apology?"

"… Fine. I will."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if… I ask for a kiss?"

"Oh? Right here and now?"

"… Yes."

"Even though everyone can see us?"

"… Yes."

"Well, I won't hold back, then."

Akashi loosened his hold on Kuroko, who shifted his position to face him. Gazing deep into each other's eyes, they slowly brought their lips together, letting them brush gently against each other before locking into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Kuroko lay his head on Akashi's shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

Akashi, who noticed this, laughed.

"You're surprisingly bold, Tetsuya." He teased with a smirk on his face.

"I believe that word suits you better."

"Perhaps so. Now then, shall we return back to class? Lessons are going to start in ten minutes."

It was not a question nor a suggestion, but a command.

Kuroko nodded, and the two collected their things and headed back indoors, not letting go of the other person's hand. It was a quick walk back to Kuroko's classroom.

"I'll come by to pick you up before practice, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"It's my pleasure. See you later."

With one last wave and a small kiss on the cheek, Akashi retreated back to his own classroom.

Kuroko entered his classroom, via the back door of course, and returned to his desk.

"Kagami-kun? Is something the matter?"

Kagami, whose face seemed to match shade of his hair, jumped at the sound of Kuroko's voice. He seemed to be looking down at this lap, in a manner that was a little suspicious.

"N-No, it's nothing at all!"

"Hmm… If you say so."

_Get a room, you idiot couple!_

Was what Kagami had wanted to say, but since he valued his life he decided to keep his mouth shut. Now, if only he could find a way to clean up the milk he had spilt onto his pants earlier.

Well, at least he learnt something new today: never, ever drink milk when you happen to look out of the window and see your friend and his boyfriend getting intimate.

**-END-**


	7. Day 7: Wolf-and-Sheep

**Theme: Wolf-and-Sheep**

**Akashi: Wolf**

**Kuroko: Sheep**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

It was another day in the large, green meadows; littered with sheep grazing on the crisp, fresh grass.

The sun was shining and the song of birds from nearby trees could be heard; what a lovely day it was.

There's nothing that can ever ruin this perfect day.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Except for the appearance of a wolf, that Is.

It's a mystery why this wolf roars instead of howls; but since this is fiction no one is going to bother.

"Eek! It's the wolf! Run!"

The sheep scurried about, bleating as they made their attempt to escape.

In a mere twenty seconds, the meadow was left completely empty. Except for the wolf, of course.

"Hmph. Insolent herbivores." The wolf scoffed.

He lay down the grass with his arms folded behind his head, enjoying the breeze.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

"That's true. It's hard to eat when everyone else is so noisy."

The wolf, upon hearing another voice, was slightly startled.

The sheep, who was now chewing on grass, raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

"Good day, Mister Wolf." He greeted after swallowing his mouthful of grass.

"How long have you been here?"

"From the very beginning."

"You… didn't run away like the others?"

"I have a weak presence, so wolves and lions who come by always fail to notice me. Besides, I need to fill my stomach."

"I see. You're different compared to the rest of the sheep. I like that."

"Err… Thanks, I guess? So what are you doing here today, Mister Wolf?"

"I came here in search of a place to nap. The weather's been getting warmer lately, and my den is too stuffy for my comfort, so I decided to settle for a more cooling place."

"I see. So are you going to eat me?"

"Why am I going to eat you?"

"Hmm… Excellent question. Don't wolves eat sheep?"

"In my opinion, I don't think sheep taste very good. It's also troublesome to get the wool out when it gets stuck between the teeth."

"Hmm… I wouldn't know about that." The sheep took another mouthful of grass, chewing slowly.

"Of course you wouldn't."

"What is your name, Mister Wolf?"

"What's with that, all of a sudden?"

"It's a little hard calling you Mister Wolf all the time."

"I would think it is proper for you to give your name before asking other people to state theirs."

"Ahh… My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"That's a nice name."

"Yours as well. Say, do you think we can be friends?"

"Friends… you say? Isn't that a bit suicidal on my part?"

"That might be true. Don't you have any friends of your own?"

"I don't think the rest of my kind even know I exist."

"… You poor thing."

"It's fine; I prefer being alone. It's so much more peaceful. Well, if you can scare everyone off like that more often I won't mind being your friend."

"You're rather interesting… for a sheep."

"And you aren't so scary… for a wolf."

"So, are we friends?"

"Friends."


	8. Day 8: Alien Invasion

**Theme: Alien-Invasion AU**

**Akashi and Kuroko are 18 years old.**

**Akashi's POV**

* * *

Turn left at that corner.

All the way straight, then jump over the rubble.

Now left again.

This time to the right.

Swerve right to avoid that falling block of concrete.

Now turn left; avoid the main street and towards the residential area.

Jump, use the green trash bin to bounce over the wall; yes, that's it.

I finally lost them.

The thoughts in my head were clear, and my body moved according to the commands that were being mentally recited.

Today is the Twenty-first of January, Year 21XX.

The whole of Japan, or perhaps the whole world was now being thrown into chaos when beings from a far-off place came and invaded the planet Earth.

They came in strange ships from the sky, and in large numbers. And from these ships they emerged— Strange, slimy, humanoid creatures. They had no visible features, other than the fact that they were composed completely of slime and that they had tentacles for limbs.

Their arrival started a massacre of the human race; and now every moment of our lives is a fight for survival. In Japan, more than eighty percent of the population had been eliminated; the remaining twenty are now in hiding in the few places that are still inhabitable.

And today marks the third week of their invasion of Planet Earth.

My name is Akashi Seijuurou, eighteen years old. Before this catastrophe I was just a normal high school student. As of now, I am a member of the WCAHP, or the World Combat Alliance for Human Protection, a group who is standing up to the invaders. As the name states, we seek to protect the remaining humans and fight back against the aliens to protect what's left of our planet.

_"Akashi, can you hear me?"_ The transmitter buzzed, and I could almost make out the fuzzy voice from the other end. _"Akashi, do you copy?"_

"I hear you, Midorima."

Midorima Shintarou was an acquaintance that I had made when I was asked to join WCAHP. He was a medical student in University, and other than treating wounds he also takes charge of communications between members during missions or patrols.

_"Good. What is your current location?"_

I found my motorcycle where I had left it earlier when I started my patrol, stowed away in a small niche in a secluded alley.

"I'm at the Chiyoda Ward, approaching the Chuuou Ward."

_"Good. How many more heat packs have you left?"_

Heat packs are special weapons developed to combat the invaders. Apparently, one of the surviving scientists risked his life to capture one of the slimed creatures to study and by some accident realized that the slimes disintegrate at temperatures higher than forty degrees celsius. This discovery was what lead to the creation of the WCAHP.

The heat pack works the same way as a flash grenade: you press down on it hard to activate the chemicals inside, hurl it at your target and it explodes, releasing the heat stored inside to the immediate surroundings. The estimated range of its effectiveness was about two metres. Each one is of a small square packet measuring 50 millimetres on each side, and can be carried around conveniently in your pocket, as long as you don't press down on it.

Despite its advantages, there are some drawbacks to the use of the heat pack. The first is that because it is small, it doesn't fly very well. To counter this, some use them as land mines instead. The other is that the heat that is released dissipates quickly, meaning that its effectiveness only lasts mere seconds.

Still, it's the only weapon that can be used on the invaders, so we have no choice but to keep using them until someone comes up with something better.

"I should have at least a dozen or so left. I didn't use many when I outran them earlier."

_"That's good to hear."_

"Did something happen?"

_"In fact, yes. You do know we sent a team to the Minato Ward today, did you?"_

Minato Ward… that team consisted of Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Tetsuya, if I'm not mistaken.

For some reason, I'm getting a bad feeling.

"I do. What about them?"

_"We just received an SOS from them. Apparently, the team that was on a rescue mission had been pushed to a corner and they're currently trapped in a building."_

"I'll head to the Minato Ward right away. Brief me as I move. Where are they located?"

_"They are at Akasaka, in the National Art Center. It's near Nogizaka Station of the Chiyoda Line."_

"I am familiar with the place. Give me the mission brief, if you'd please."

I started the bike and started to make my way to the designated area.

_"Okay. Earlier today, we sent out a small team to the Roppongi Hills building. They managed to find all the survivors and was on their way to bring them to safety when they were ambushed. One of the members volunteered to lead the slimes away so everyone can escape, but he is now trapped the Art mission is to rescue him."_

"Roger that."

_"Enemy numbers are expected to be around fifteen. Wipe all of them out and bring him back to HQ."_

"Who is the person whom I'm supposed to rescue?"

I didn't plan to ask that question, but it slipped out of my mouth.

Midorima, who was always straightforward in his words, seemed to have some difficulty answering.

_"The person who is trapped at the Art Center is… Kuroko."_

My eyes widened, and my hands tightened around the handles of the motorcycles.

That bad feeling I had was right.

"I understand. I'm cutting the line now, Midorima."

I turned up the accelerator, moving at full speed towards the Art Center.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a friend I had made when my family moved from Kyoto to Tokyo in my fourth year of elementary school. Since then, we did everything together, and even ended up in the same middle and high schools. Everyone who knows us know that we get along well and assume that we are simply the best of friends, but in fact there is more to that.

Tetsuya is the person I love.

He was my first love, and I was his. We had confessed to each other at the end of our second year of middle school; and have been dating since then.

He had been with me when the invasion started, and when I was asked to join the WCAHP, he followed me despite the dangers and his fears.

If anything happens to Tetsuya, I…

No, this is not the time to think about things like this. I have to focus on the mission; there are important lives at stake here.

When I arrived, I was surprised to find the exterior completely deserted. That meant that all the slimes were inside the building.

For the umpteen time since the start of the invasion, I was thank the Lord above that the invaders weren't as smart as everyone assumed them to be. Still, they are fast and strong, and they have the upper hand in terms of numbers, which made them effective as alien invaders.

I hid my bike in a suitable place, and counted the number of heat packs I had. Surprisingly, I had more than I thought I did, but that doesn't mean that I can let my guard down. Finishing with my preparations, I was ready to storm into the building.

Upon bursting the front door open, I had little time to react as a pair of slimes charged towards me, letting of a sloppy sound as they moved. I quickly pressed down on the packet in my hand and flung it towards my attackers, hopping backwards to provide some distance between them and me.

The packet burst open and released a momentary heat wave. As a result, the slimes started to disintegrate.

Two down, probably thirteen more to go.

I armed myself with another two packs, one in each hand, and considered my next move. Judging from the direction from which the slimes came from… that was probably where Tetsuya is.

To the right…!

Breaking into a run again, I zipped down the hallway; and true enough there was another pair waiting to ambush me. Being prepared for the assault I got rid of them quickly. This pattern continued until I had destroyed five pairs of slimes in total.

Judging by the distance I had covered, it looks like I was getting close to the end of the block.

At the end of the hallway, I stopped before the bend. Chances are, the rest of the slimes in the building are all clustered together in once area.

And I was right.

"… three, four, five… six in total, huh."

Looks like the estimation was off by just a bit.

I still had about ten heat packs left… I should have some on standby in case of an emergency.

From what I can see, they seem to be gathered around a door, ramming it with their bodies and trying to pry it open with their tentacles. That must be where Tetsuya is.

I don't think they had noticed me yet, and that's a good thing. I can take them with a quick break and wipe them out in one go.

Picking out three heat packs and holding them between my fingers, I rushed in for the attack.

But it seemed like the slimes were a little smarter than I gave them credit for: as I ran into the area, one came out from out of almost nowhere and tackled me. The blow sent me flying into the wall, and the heat packs dropped in unto the floor next to my feet.

"Urgh!" The heavy jacket I wore managed to absorb some of the impact, but it still hurt nevertheless.

Unfortunately for me, the attention of slimes in the area were now directed towards me.

Not good.

In a quick decision, I stepped down on the three packets on the floor and kicked them towards the five rampaging slimes. I managed to get rid of all five at one go, but the packets exploded too close to me. I turned to the side and raised my arms to my face to shield myself, but I could still feel the heat burning my skin.

"Tsk!"

I clicked my tongue, trying to regain my focus. There was still one last slime left, and it was already charging towards me from above.

I moved to the side, evading its attack. I stuck my hand into the pocket of my jacket for another heat pack, and retrieved two of them. I took one in each hand and moved as far away as I could from the slime. I had to wait for its next attack before I can make my move.

And when it did, I executed the finishing blow.

With that, all the slimes have been defeated; and I ran over to the metal double-doors, pounding on it with my fists.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya, can you hear me?"

"Seijuurou-kun?" The reply from behind the doors was not clear, yet I could make out his voice. "Is that you, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Yes, it's me, Tetsuya. I've come for you. I already handled everything out here, so you can come out now."

"I understand. Stand back a little, Seijuurou-kun."

I took three steps back, and the doors swung outwards with a heavy creak.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Tetsuya ran towards me and leapt into my open arms. His hands clung onto my jacket and his body was trembling.

"Were you scared?"

"Yes… but I'm fine now; because you're here with me." His smile suddenly changed into an expression of shock. "Seijuurou-kun, your arm!"

"Ah." I looked down and finally noticed the gash on my left arm. "It's jut a small injury. I'll be fine."

"That's no good; it'll get infected!" Tetsuya took off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it tightly around my injury. "There. That should do it."

"You have my thanks, Tetsuya."

"I should be one thanking you instead. If Seijuurou-kun didn't come in time, I don't know what would happen."

"When I heard that you were stuck here alone, I was afraid that I might lose you. Do you know that you're the most important thing in the world to me?"

"I do. I feel the same about you, too."

"Tetsuya, come closer to me."

He took a step forward and I reached out to hold his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

"Promise me you won't do something this dangerous by yourself ever again."

He nodded in reply.

"I promise, Seijuurou-kun."

With a smile I closed my eyes and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Tetsuya responded immediately, returning my kiss with equal fervor.

We let our hands go, and they moved to embrace the other person. We held onto each other, indulging in this little period of intimacy.

_"Oi! Akashi! Is Tetsu with ya?"_

The familiar outburst from the transmitter made me wince, and I broke the kiss.

"You're loud, Aomine." I scolded. "And yes, Tetsuya is with me, safe and sound."

_"Good. We're done evacuating the people we have rescued, so we're all heading back to HQ. You and Tetsu should head back too."_

"Roger that. And I've told before that you are not to refer to Tetsuya with that nickname. I'm cutting the line now."

Aomine sounded as if he had something else to say, but before he could I cut the transmission.

"Was that Aomine-kun?"

"Who else?"

"Are they calling for us?"

"Yes. We have to return soon; otherwise, someone else might call and ruin my eardrums."

At my grimace Tetsuya let out a small chuckle.

"Shall we get going?"

I nodded in agreement. "Let's go, then."

"Did you come here by foot?"

"Of course not. I came here by the motorbike. It's hidden outside. You don't expect me to run all the way from the Chiyoda Ward, did you?"

"Of course not."

The two of us left the space and walked down the long hallway, towards the entrance of the building.

It may be peaceful now, but I'm sure we'll have to fight again very soon.

But no matter what happens, we will be together.

Until the very end; until death do us part.

**-END-**


	9. Day 9: Kindergartener

**Theme: Kindergartener AU**

**Akashi and Kuroko are, as stated above, in kindergarten. They're about five years old.**

**Third-Person POV**

* * *

"Tetsuya, there you are."

"Sei-kun?" The boy of five, who had been sitting in the corner of the playground reading a picture book, looked up at his friend. "What is it?"

"Riko-sensei was looking all over for you. It's going to be nap-time soon."

"Oh. Thank you for finding me, Sei-kun."

"It's no problem. Come, let's go indoors."

"Wait a moment, Sei-kun. What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this?" Akashi gestured to the small bruise on his face. "It's nothing."

"Sei-kun, did you fight with someone?"

"You have got to be kidding. Don't lump me with that idiot Daiki."

"Then what happened?"

Seijuurou did not plan to tell Tetsuya about the matter, but the latter's worried expression made his chest feel a little pained.

"Well... Daiki and Ryouta were fighting again. They kept throwing things around and I got hit by something."

"That's terrible. I'm going to scold them later."

"Sensei already did."

"Then I'll scold them even more. Because they did something bad to Sei-kun. Does your face hurt?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Really?"

Seijuurou nodded. "I'm a boy, so something like this can't bother me, right?"

"I guess you're right. But I don't want Sei-kun to get hurt again."

"Why?"

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious? It's because I like Sei-kun a lot!"

Seijuurou gave Tetsuya a smile and held his hand.

"I like Tetsuya a lot, too. More than anyone else."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"That reminds me. You know Reo, the guy who lives next door? He told me that if two people really, really like each other, they can get married."

"Married? Like in a church? And the pretty white dress?"

"I think so. Tetsuya, you will be my bride, won't you?"

"Why am I the bride and not Sei-kun?"

"Because you'll look prettier than me in a dress."

"How would you know?"

"Hmm... Just a guess?"

"Tetsuya-kun! Seijuurou-kun! That's where the two of you are!"

"Ah... Riko-sensei."

"Don't just stand out here in the cold! Come inside for your afternoon nap; everyone's already started!"

"Yes..."

"Sensei, is it okay if I... we ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Sensei, how can we get married?"

"M-M-Married...?"

"Yes. Me and Tetsuya are going to get married, but we don't know how to."

"S-Seijuurou-kun and T-Tetsuya-kun are...?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"W-Well, both of you are boys..."

"Does it matter?"

"Well... I don't know how I should explain this..."

The two boys gave their teacher an innocent stare, and she found herself unable to say anything.

"It doesn't matter, right? I'm going to protect Tetsuya forever and make him happy!"

"I-I too, want to make Sei-kun happy..."

"I... see... O-Oh, look at the time! You two should be taking your nap."

"Okay!"

"Tetsuya, wanna sleep with me again?"

"Un!"

The two boys disappeared into the other room, and Riko made her way back to the staff room. Filling a mug with coffee, she brought it over to her desk and sat down with a sigh.

"What happened, Riko?"

"Say... Teppei... Kids are really innocent, aren't they?"

"That's what makes them cute, don't you think?"

"Hmm... I guess so..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all."

She hoped that this would just be a phase that kids go through; otherwise this might be a little difficult to explain to their parents...

**-END-**


	10. Day 10: Vampire

**Theme: Vampire AU**

**Akashi: Vampire. Head of the Akashi Clan. Has lived for four centuries (at least). Favourite food is Tetsuya('s blood)**

**Kuroko: Dhampir. Akashi's half-brother and servant.**

**Kuroko's POV**

* * *

"Brother? Brother, it's time to wake up."

I shook the figure of my older brother and master that lay under the blanket, and I heard him groan in reply. However, he did not even move a single inch.

This situation was a common occurence for us; since my brother, Akashi Seijuurou is not a morning… well, evening person. As a vampire who has lived for at least four centuries and is the leader of our clan, you would expect some sort of maturity from him; but unfortunately this doesn't seem to be the case.

"Please, Brother; it's really about time you got up. You are due to meet Midorima-sama in two hours in your study and you have to get ready."

Still no response.

"Older Brother, I beg you—"

"Seijuurou."

"… What?" I questioned, confused as to why he had said his own name.

"Call me by my first name. If you don't, I won't get out of bed."

"… Brother Seijuurou."

"Drop the 'brother' part. And say it more sensually."

I could not help but to sigh.

"You are not a child anymore, Brother; you are already centuries old. I would appreciate it if you could stop acting as if you are just a youngster of a few decades."

"Even an old geezer wants to be spoilt sometimes.

"I never mentioned that you were one. Come on, just get up already."

"Ahh, fine. I'll have you make up for it tonight."

With a grunt he sat up, the silken sheets pooling around his bare hips. The glossy black fabric was a stark contrast to his porcelain-pale skin. In fact, if they were lower, they would barely be able to cover his…

"Like what you see, Tetsuya?"

"!"

… I forgot. My brother is able to read my thoughts; and here I was being an idiot by getting myself lost in them.

"Don't be bothered by it, my sweet." Brother reached out to grab my wrist, and with one rough tug pulled me onto his lap. "Your naïvety is the part that makes you so adorable."

"Please. I'm past the age that I would feel happy being called that of all things."

I tried to pull away from his grasp, but it was a futile attempt. Looks like he has no plan to let me go at all, huh.

"But as long as it comes from my lips, any word of praise would make you delighted, won't it?"

I opened my mouth to deny the statement, but I had to admit there was some truth in it.

"Hmm… Perhaps." I mumbled instead.

"Tetsuya…" Brother purred as he leaned closer to me, placing his head on my shoulder in manner that made it seem like a display of affection. "Since you won't let yourself be spoilt, it won't hurt to spoil me a little, right?"

He wound one arm around me, his hand resting on my hip. His other hand started to play with the ribbon tie of my shirt,

"We were so rough yesterday when we did it; I'm surprised you still can move normally. As expected of my lover."

"Silly. It's because I'm a dhampir that I am able to recover quickly."

"Perhaps so, but I would expect no less of a man I chose to be mine."

"…"

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

"I'm pleased to hear you say that, but you know Father isn't pleased with the state of our relationship. He still wants you to get married and produce a heir for our clan."

"Father gave the leadership of our clan to me. Hence, it should be me who makes the decisions. Also, I have mentioned countless time that I have no interest in marrying Shintarou's sister. While she is a person I consider a friend, I cannot take her as my lover. The only one for me is you, Tetsuya."

"Yes… I know." I could not help but to smile a little, and to raise my hand to pet his head gently.

"Good that you do." Brother then started to pull on my ribbon tie, undoing the knot and removing it. "Now… I guess it's time for breakfast."

The hand that was on my hip moved up to help the other undo the buttons of my black collared-shirt. He pulled the garment back to expose my left shoulder, which made me let out a small wince.

"Am I being too rough?"

"No… it's fine."

"I'm hungry… I haven't eaten in several days."

"You can take as much as you like, then."

"But if I do, it won't be good for you, would it?"

"It's okay. I can always replenish it with human food. At the very most, I would just be feeling light-headed most of the day."

"That won't do. I'll just take a little bit and find someone else."

Someone… else?

"Don't!" The words shot out of my mouth before I even thought of them. "I don't want Brother to drink anyone else's blood! Even if I have to give every last drop in my body, I only want Brother to drink from me and only me!"

My outburst seemed to have shocked Brother as it had me. He stared at me, wide-eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Ah…!" I clasped my hands over my mouth. "I-I'm sorry for raising my voice. T-That, earlier; I…"

Before I could properly, Brother started laughing, which I thought was strange.

"Brother, what is so funny?"

"Sorry about that… I just couldn't help myself." He stopped, and gave me a smile instead. "It's just that when I realized that Tetsuya was actually so possessive of me… It made me feel so happy."

"That—! I was being serious!"

"Now now, you don't have to be so shy about it. I understand what you're trying to tell me. Don't worry; if you are that concerned about it, I won't drink from anyone other than you."

"Really?"

"I will swear on this life of mine if I have to."

"There is no need to go that far. Why do you always go to such extremes to prove a point?"

"Because I mean every word I say."

"I know you do. And you're hungry, aren't you?" I struggled to remove my shirt, baring it completely to the hungry eyes of my brother. "Here. Help yourself."

"I shall not hold back, then. Let's tuck in, shall we?"

I shut my eyes tightly and prepared for what I knew was to come next.

"A-Ahh…!" The familiar sensation of Brother's fangs piercing my shoulder sent a sharp jolt down my spine.

It wasn't pain that I was feeling; there was never any pain when Brother bit me. Rather, it was something akin to pleasure: a warm yet burning sensation that was strangely comfortable to me. Is it because it is Brother who is biting me? Or something else altogether? I don't know; and don't plan to know either.

Moments later, after what seemed like an eternity, Brother withdrew his fangs.

"Thanks for the meal." He had a smirk on his face as he licked the blood— my blood, off the corner of his lips. "As expected, Tetsuya's blood is always the sweetest. Perhaps its due to all those vanilla shakes you have been drinking."

"Maybe." I could only shrug as I pulled my shirt back on, buttoning it up. "Now, you really have to get ready. I have already fetched your clothes, so—"

"Wait."

"… What is it this time."

"You forgot two things, Tetsuya."

He held up a scrap of red ribbon which I recognized as my ribbon tie. He wound it around my neck, tucked it under the collar of my shirt and tied it neatly for me.

"Thank you, Brother. But what is the other thing?"

He did not reply, but leaned towards me to press a quick peck on my lips.

"Your good morning kiss, of course."

I sighed.

Even though the day's just started, I feel like all my energy's been drained.

Not like this is the first time it happened, of course.

**-END-**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT: End of Phase One

**Akashi:** Good day, everyone; I'm Akashi Seijuurou...

**Kuroko:** And I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and we are here to bring all of you readers a special announcement.

**Akashi:** As you all know, this author has spent a lot of effort in this daily challenge of hers. However, due to certain circumstances, schoolwork in particular, she is unable to continue for the next two weeks. This signals the end of what is known as 'Phase One' of this challenge.

**Kuroko:** This challenge will be suspended for a duration of two weeks, from the 19th of May to the 2nd of June. We apologize for any inconveniences or any hard feelings caused.

**Akashi:** But do not fear! We will return on the 3rd of June with more action-packed, mind-blowing scenarios that will knock all your socks off. Of course, all of them will include loving moments and snippets of me and my dear Tetsuya, so you must look forward to it.

**Kuroko:** In regards to the plans for Phase Two, starting on 3rd of June as announced, we have some details regarding the AUs that the author has in plan for everyone.

**Akashi:** First of course, are the suggestions from the readers. For those who are reading this from tumblr, you might not know that this story is being crossposted to , where the author is accepting suggestions from the readers. However, do be mindful, everyone; that the author wants settings and not scenarios. Unless you scenario is fit for a particular AU setting, of course.

**Kuroko:** Looking through the requests thus far, the author has decided the following up for the next Phase. The first is from _Maejirase_-san, who requested for an "Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin" AU.

**Akashi:** Hold on a minute, Tetsuya. I thought she wasn't going to start on that series.

**Kuroko:** Apparently, a person she trusts for anime with good storylines recommended it to her, and now she's a fan of the action, the opening song and Rivaille. Though I'm betting the latter has something to do with you.

**Akashi:** Perhaps. But what's the use of following something that makes you want to puke every time you see a Titan?

**Kuroko:** And the next request comes from _AspergianStoryteller_-san, who gave three words: "Steampunk", "Senbon" and... "Toilet".

**Akashi:** Rather vague, if I must admit.

**Kuroko:** She has no idea what to do with the latter two, so she is going to try Steampunk.

**Akashi:** Which may prove difficult since she knows nothing about it. Unless Fullmetal Alchemist falls under that catergory.

**Kuroko:** Moving on to the next one, _Kuro42Neko_-san requested for a writer and bookstore AU, which she would accept since they were on her list of backup-themes anyway.

**Akashi:** She has a lot, by the way. She writes them down on post-its and sticks them on the sliding door of her room.

**Kuroko:** Next we have one from a guest review, who wants to see me being taller than Akashi-kun after a growth spurt.

**Akashi:** Ridiculous.

**Kuroko:** Apparently, she thought it was an amusing idea and decided to go ahead with it.

**Akashi:** WHAT?!

**Kuroko:** Akashi-kun, where are you going?

**Akashi:** Isn't obvious? To murder the author, of course; with my new pair of gardening shears.

**Kuroko:** Please don't cause trouble for people. And those shears belong to my grandmother; she needs them to prune her bonsai so please do not get blood on them.

**Akashi:** ... Since Tetsuya asked so nicely of me, I shall bear with it. But if she really does write it, I will not hesitate to kill.

**Kuroko:** ... Hahh. Moving on... from _Akakuro-Fujoshi_-san. After that Kindergartener-one we did, she mentioned something about a wedding which the author thought was a good idea...

**Akashi:** A wedding! Fantastic idea! We should definitely do that one! In fact, why don't we get married right now?

**Kuroko:** ... Why are getting so high-tension now? It's weird, so please stop it. And I refuse to wear a dress.

**Akashi:** But why? I already have one right here.

**Kuroko:** ... Huh?

**Akashi:** I had it custom-made to fit your curves and very contour of your lovely body perfectly, so you don't have to worry about a single thing!

**Kuroko:** ... I do not have any curves to speak of. And as much as I'd like to ask how you got my measurements, I shall refrain until later. Next we have.. Oh, this is also from _Akakuro-Fujoshi_-san. This time, she wants a werewolf AU with Akashi-kun as the Alpha and me as an Omega.

**Akashi:** Another wonderful idea! I shall remember to toast to you at Tetsuya's and my wedding!

**Kuroko:** Please, you are exaggerating. Again. Why do I even bother with this idiot?

**Akashi:** Because you love me, that's why.

**Kuroko:** ... M-Moving on, the author has decided to do a Mangaka AU, inspired from _Mummified-Unicorns_-san's story. She has acquired permission to go ahead with it, so that's one that she will definitely do. It's going to be very different from the original, though. And with that, we have reached the end of this segment.

**Akashi:** Already?

**Kuroko:** But before we go, there is one last announcement. The author is still willing to accept suggestions from the readers; but keep in mind that your suggestion might not be used, though the author tries her best to prevent that from happening.

**Akashi:** As they say, the reader is God.

**Kuroko:** You mean the customer.

**Akashi:** I decided to change it a little.

**Kuroko:** And with that, we will be ending this special announcement right now.

**Akashi:** Already? I still haven't given my proposition to start THE AkaKuro Revolution that is sure to take the world by storm! May the world learn of the wonderful love that is between me and my precious, sweet, adorable...

**Kuroko:** On behalf of the author, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this series and supporting it.

**Akashi:** ... stunning, kind, gentle...

**Kuroko:** And with that, it is goodbye for now. We look forward to having you here again when Phase Two starts next month.

**Akashi:** ... amazing, wonderful, angelic Tetsuya! Oh, it's over?

**Kuroko:** Come Akashi-kun. Let's get you to a hospital. You must have hit your head somewhere.

**-END-**

* * *

**Author's note/Reflection on Phase 1**

- Akashi was wayyyy too corny in these stories. I wonder what I was thinking. Then again, I always thought he was an idiot for Kuroko.

- I finally got to write an action scene well in the Alien Invasion AU. And I'm a little happy. That one took me three days to complete.

- I need to relook how to do romantic scenes. Apparently, due to my lack of personal experience (as a 19 year-old who hasn't had her first kiss) all the scenes seem the same.

- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS CHALLENGE FOR THE PAST TEN DAYS! I WILL WORK HARD TO COMPLETE MORE (when I finish my school stuff)

Until we meet again!


	12. Day 11: Wedding (Western)

_Author's Note: And we're back, a day earlier than scheduled! Let's kickstart phrase two of the AkaKuro AU Challenge with a huge bang!_

**Theme: Wedding (Western)**

**Note: This is actually something like a sequel to the kindergartener AU (Day 9's) which was requested… by almost all the reviewers (most in a somewhat indirect manner). So this is like a "twenty years later" thing, with both Akashi and Kuroko knowing each other since young.**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"What are you saying, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi Satsuki tried to assure him, but that bloodstained handkerchief that she was holding to her nose wasn't helping. "You look absolutely lovely!"

"Momocchi's right!" Kise Ryouta was also beaming, hiding a wide grin behind his hand. "That really suits you! It's like you were born to wear it!"

"Please. You're exaggerating, both of you. And in case you haven't noticed, I happen to be male? Ahh, I wonder how he managed to make me agree to this in the first place."

"There isn't any other guy in the world who can wear something like this and look so good in it! My, even a lady like myself won't look as good as you would."

"Please, Momoi-san, you jest…"

In his twenty-five… no, almost twenty-six years of living in this world, Kuroko Tetsuya had never been so embarrassed before.

"Oi, Ryouta, Satsuki. What's taking you guys so long? He's getting impa— Whoa." Aomine Daiki, who had entered the changing room without even bothering knock, stopped in his steps when he caught sight of Kuroko. "Tetsu, what…"

"Go ahead and laugh."

"That's not the point. You look… great."

"I believe 'great' is an understatement." Kise laughed. "Well, I think it's time we get going. We can't keep Akashicchi waiting forever."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going out. Not like this."

"EHH?!"

"But why, Tetsu-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's not normal for guys to wear this!"

"But you agreed to it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's too late to back out now, Tetsu. Besides, you don't have to worry so much about how you look; you look really good in that. It's the truth. Trust us."

"… Fine."

"Good. Now, let's get going."

Meanwhile, Akashi Seijuurou was about to lose his patience.

He was dressed smartly, in the specially-taliored suit he had chosen with Midorima Shintarou's advice, as he remained seated on one of the large sofas in the bridal shop. The said man was sitting next to him, looking visibly uncomfortable with the aura that his red-headed friend was radiating.

"I'm sure they'll be out soon. After all, Aomine went to fetch them."

"They better, Shintarou. They are aware that I don't like to be kept waiting."

Midorima was about to retort, but decided against it. A single comment was not worth a few years off his life.

"They're coming!" Aomine announced, walking briskly towards them with Kise and Momoi in tow.

"Where's Tetsuya?"

"He's just around the corner," Kise pointed his thumb to the corridor that led to the changing rooms. "Kurokocchi's just feeling a little shy, so give him some time to gather the courage to show his face."

"I'm not shy. This is just plain embarrassing."

"Tetsu!" Aomine sighed, exasperated. "We already talked about this! Come on out already! We don't have all day!"

"I didn't know idiots could be sensible," Midorima muttered under his breath. "My shift starts in two hours."

"I heard that, Midorima."

"Tetsuya, come on out, wouldn't you? I want to see how you look like."

"… Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes, turn around and don't open them until I tell you to. If you can do that, then I'll come out."

"I understand. If it is what you wish."

And Akashi did as he was told. A few moments later, he could hear the soft, distinct clack of high-heeled shoes on the shop's tiled floor. The footsteps were slow, unsteady; the sound grew louder second by second. Somewhere in between, he could hear Midorima's breath catch in his throat and when he shifted his weight… in a somewhat uncomfortable manner? He couldn't tell, but the reaction of his trusted friend made him curious.

"You may open your eyes and turn around now."

And when he did, he was greeted with a breath-taking sight.

Right in front of him was his beloved childhood sweetheart and now bride, dressed in a wedding gown of charmeuse and organza. Along with the dress he also wore a pair of long white gloves that reached past his elbows; and on his head was the veil, pulled back so that his face was not covered. In his hands was a bouquet of white and light pink roses.

"Don't stare at me so intensely."

"Ah, sorry about that. But I can't help it."

"It's because I look weird, right?"

"How can you say that, Tetsuya? You look absolutely gorgeous; stunning, even."

"Really?"

"You know me; I only speak the truth."

"Everyone else says that I look good, but… isn't this weird?"

"Weird? Why?"

"Well, because guys aren't supposed to wear dresses?"

"If you look in retrospect, guys aren't supposed to marry each other in the first place."

"Ahh, well, that's…"

"And besides. You always worry too much. Learn to trust the opinions of other people for once."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And besides," Akashi took one of Kuroko's hands in his own. "Do you remember that time, when we were still in kindergarten?"

"Please… that was twenty years ago. Why would you bring that up now?"

"During that time, we talked about weddings, didn't we? I did say that you would look pretty in a wedding dress; you know better than anyone that I'm always right."

"That time, you were comparing yourself to me. It doesn't count."

"Oh, so you do remember."

"But of course. Now that I think about it, it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my childhood."

"But it was the childhood we spent together; and this," Akashi lifted Kuroko's hand and placed a kiss on his wrist. "Was what we had dreamed about at that time. Now that this dream is coming true, aren't you happy about it?"

"Well, I am happy about it. How can I not? I love Seijuurou-kun so much."

"And so do I love. I love Tetsuya, more than anyone else in the world. Now stop fretting over little things; and just be happily married to me so we can love each other for the rest of our lives."

Kuroko was going to reply until he heard someone clear his throat, which lead him to remember that they weren't alone.

"I'd kindly appreciate it if you both would leave all this after the ceremony. I swear my glasses were just about to break."

"I agree with Midorimacchi for once. And is that growling I hear?"

"Dai-chan, your stomach is noisy. I know we all haven't had lunch yet, but bear with it, will you?"

"Can't help it. I'm so hungry I could eat a tiger. I wanna grab some grub soon."

"Well, then'; let's all change out of these clothes, get everything settled and go grab a quick meal."

"Yes!" Everyone chorused before moving back to the changing rooms.

"Oh, and Tetsuya?"

"What is the matt—!"

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Akashi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be looking forward to our wedding. I promise I'll make you the happiest person in this universe."

"Me too… thank you, Seijuurou-kun."

"Come, let's hurry. If we delay, Shintarou might just start complaining about being late for his shift."

And with smiles on their faces, the two disappeared down the hallway, hand-in-hand.

The day that the church bells will toll for them is near.

**-END-**


	13. Day 12: Height-Difference

**Theme: Height-Difference**

**Note: A really amusing request from a Guest reviewer. I hope I didn't ruin it.**

**Third-Person POV**

* * *

Tomorrow was the start of the Winter Cup, and Akashi Seijuurou was brimming with excitement and anticipation.

No, it had nothing to do with the competition itself. Rather, it was the people who he was going to reunite with.

How long has it been since he last caught a glimpse of his beloved Tetsuya? The last time he laid eyes on him was the day they graduated from Teikou Middle, when they went their separate ways.

It was not like they broke up or anything; in fact, they were still very much in love with each other. They still send exchange mails daily and make calls to each other occasionally, but they have not seen the other person. Not even once.

This was why he had opposed going to Kyoto to study, but since it was by his father's decree he had little say in the matter.

It wasn't fair that everyone else… Ryouta, Shintarou and the rest of them, had already met him at least once.

When he called the rest, this was what they told him.

_"Kurokocchi? He's doing fine! He has grown quite a bit, if I must admit! Seirin's really strong for a new school, maybe because Kurokocchi is part of their team."_

_"Kuroko? Why are you asking about him, Akashi? Anyway, Kuroko's doing fine. He's starting to finally get an advantage in the game; and that's all I can say. He's probably not the same person we all knew in middle school."_

_"Tetsu? He's still the same to me. He tried his best, but as expected; The only person who can beat me is me."_

_"Hmm? Kuro-chin? Can't remember. He did seem a little different though. His passes are still annoying."_

From what he gathered, it seems that his Tetsuya has improved tremendously in his basketball skills.

That's a relief to him; he thought that Tetsuya would have stopped playing basketball after that whole fiasco with Aomine last summer. But he picked it up again, and got stronger.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

With those words and a smirk on his face, he went to sleep.

The next day, after the Winter Cup's opening ceremony, he called all his old teammates out for a short reunion. That may be the truth, but his real intention was to remind them all that Tetsuya was his; and to keep their hands to themselves.

At this moment, he was looking around the designated area for them; and he managed to spot clumps of unusually coloured hair.

"Sorry, I've kept you waiting."

Everyone turned to look at him. His dear Tetsuya was the first to respond, as expected.

"Akashi-kun."

He called out his name with a shy smile; a manner that made his heart beat faster. He was standing at the bottom of the steps with an unfamiliar person— one of his current teammates.

Akashi glared down at the boy, who retreated two steps, before looking back to his beloved with a gentle expression.

"Daiki. Ryouta. Shintarou. Atsushi. And Tetsuya. I'm happy to see all of you again. Especially Tetsuya. The fact that we are all able to be gathered here togeter is very touching. Especially when I'm the only one who didn't get to see Tetsuya even once before this."

"Then just ask Tetsu out on a date instead of bothering the rest of us! Sheesh!"

"Aominecchi is right for once. Kasamatsu-senpai said that he'll kick me hard if I don't return in five minutes."

"Silence, Daiki; Ryouta. Come up here, Tetsuya. I want to get a better look at your face."

The teal-hair boy nodded, and slowly walked up the steps towards his former captain.

Akashi, though he was happy to see him again, felt this strange feeling.

Was it him, or…

No, it wasn't just him.

"T-T-T-Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Y-You've grown. Taller."

"Ah, yes. Apparently, I'm a late bloomer. I grew ten whole centimeters during the spring break." Kuroko was beaming, his eyes sparkling with what seemed like satisfaction. "It happened so fast, I didn't even know that I grew until I finished growing."

"I… see…" While he should be feeling happy for him, there was this twinge of jealousy in his chest. "Congratulations, Tetsuya."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Such an angelic smile, Akashi thought. However, it was not enough to defeat the green-eyed monster in him.

"Akashi-kun, are you okay? Your eyelid is twitching really badly…"

"It's nothing. Really." He redirected his attention back to the rest of his former teammates. "I think it's time we all returned to our teams. We will meet again on the court."

He turned and walked away before anyone else could say anything else.

When he returned back to his team, he turned to his senior.

"Reo. I have something to ask of you."

"Yes, Sei-chan?"

"Teach me how to grow taller."

"… Hah?"

**-END-**


	14. Day 13: Youkai

_THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS!_

**Theme: Youkai AU (part of my "Kuroko no Obake Monogatari Series")**

**Akashi: Human, about 24 to 26 years old. Has a contract with Kuroko.**

**Kuroko: The White-Snake Youkai, named Awayuki. However, he currently goes by the name "Tetsuya", which Akashi had given him. Youkai!Kuroko differs from human!Kuroko in appearance, the most notable feature is the colour of his eyes.**

**Note: For you to fully understand the context of this story, you should read "Setsugetsuka: The Fleeting Season", which is the first book of my Kuroko no Obake Monogatari series.**

**Requested by Bakudan Fujoshi-san, though it might be not be what she expected.**

**Third-person POV**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the land of Edo, with it carrying the petals and scents of the flowers that had bloomed in the spring season.

In the estate of the Akashi family especially, the flowers of the central garden were in full bloom. In the center of it all was a large cherry tree, standing tall and proud. The variety of colours painted the area in its many shades; it was more beautiful than any picture could ever be.

And if one were to squint, he or she would be able to spot something unusual on one of the branches of that large tree.

"What a lovely day," Mused the owner of the mansion, Akashi Seijuurou, as he looked up onto that branch. "Would you agree with me, Tetsuya?"

At the sound of his name, an ice-blue snake peeked out; its blue-gold eyes staring down at the person who had called him. Moments later, the snake on the branch disappeared; and was replaced with the figure of a young man.

"You have returned quicker than I thought, Seijuurou-sama." He commented nonchalantly, hopping down from the tree. "I thought you were out to have tea with Lord Aomine?"

"I found an excuse to leave early. He is not very fond of me after all; so there was no reason for me to stay. In fact, I might have said something that would make him hate me more today."

"Is that so? What about the Young Master, then?"

"Daiki was out at the Imayoshi Dojo when I arrived. I did not get a chance to see him at all."

He beckoned for his companion, the man named Tetsuya, to come closer to him. The latter obeyed, and he leaned into Akashi's open arms for a warm embrace.

"Hmm…" Tetsuya hummed in acknowledgement, laying his head into the crook of his master's neck. "So, what did you say to Lord Aomine that made him so mad?"

"Nothing that you do not know."

"You confronted him about the truth?"

"Well, not exactly. I was not very direct about the matter, but the reaction that he gave confirmed my suspicions."

"What is your plan, then? Are you going to get rid of him?"

"I was contemplating that… but I thought of something better."

"Which is?"

"I decided to get rid of Daiki instead."

"… Why?"

"There are two reasons. The first is that it is more painful for a father to lose his son as compared to his honour or life. Lord Aomine is a man who believes in strong family values; he would be devastated if he knows that his son is dead before him,"

"Ahh… that sounds so like you. So what is the other reason?"

"Do you remember the time when everyone came over in winter for dinner?"

"Yes… And you had me to perform for them, too."

"Daiki was quite captivated by you. You may not have noticed it, but his eyes were fixed on you the entire time."

"I did notice. And you were the one who told me to 'charm them' so that you can use them if you needed them for your plans. Daiki-sama was the only one who fell for it, or so it seems." Tetsuya paused, noticing Akashi's change in expression. "Ah. I understand now. You're jealous of Daiki-sama."

"I am not jealous. I am simply displeased that that fool laid eyes on something that belongs to me."

"It is the same thing. So what are you planning to do to him? Kill him?"

"Eventually, but not so simply. I want him to suffer, first. I want that sheltered brat to know the pain of deception and betrayal. He may not be the one who was involved with the death of my parents, but he is the son of the man who did; and he will pay for his father's sins." Akashi lifted his lover's chin, his gaze sweeping over his sharp, snake-like features. "And for this, I need your help."

"You want me to charm him again; abd this time into a trap."

"Exactly my dear. I need you to lure him into a web which I will weave; and there is no one but you who could do that." Akashi turned his head to place a kiss on his temple. "Lend me your strength, dear Tetsuya; and I will reward you greatly."

"You do not have to ask, Seijuurou-sama. We are bound by a contract; and anything that you wish is my command. As long as the contract between the both of us exist, I will dutifully carry out your every order, as long as it is within my ability to do so."

"I know, but it is always polite to ask. I do not want to force you to do anything that you do not want to."

"As I have said before, as long as it is within my limits, I would do anything you ask of me without question. So what is it that you would like me to do for you this time, Seijuurou-sama?"

"That, we will discuss later. Right now, I feel a little sleepy. I could use a bit of rest."

"Would you like to take a nap in the garden, then? The breeze is lovely today."

"Hmm… I do not see why I should not. Of course, I would be even happier if you allow me to use your lap as a pillow."

"Come, then." Tetsuya pulled away from his master.

He held his hand and led him to his favourite spot under the tree and knelt down.

Akashi gave him a smile as he bent down. Before he lay down, he pressed a kiss to the snake yokai's lips.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, Seijuurou-sama. Close your eyes and have your rest."

"I will. Good night, Tetsuya."

"Good night, Seijuurou-sama. Sweet dreams."

**-END-**


	15. Day 14: Werewolves

_NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES TOMORROW, 6TH JUNE._

**Theme: Werewolf AU**

**Akashi: Alpha of the pack (consisting of Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi). Wants Kuroko to be his mate and return to the pack.**

**Kuroko: Omega. After a certain incident with the pack half a year ago, he left.**

**Requested by _Akakuro-Fujoshi_-san**

**Third-person POV**

* * *

Gazelles may not be the best choice for a meal, Kuroko Tetsuya thought grimly as he sank his teeth into the animal to finish it off, but they do make easy prey.

Once he was sure the animal was dead, the werewolf morphed back into his human form so he could carry his catch back to his hideout. He could have just dragged it back, but he didn't want his jaw to hurt too much. Besides, even though he was small for his kind, he was still capable of carrying an animal of this size for at least two hundred meters.

It was probably summer now; the weather had been getting nothing but unbearably hot in the day. During this time, most werewolves would opt to stay in their human forms; unless they enjoyed suffering from heatstroke of course.

"If the weather is cooler tomorrow, I'll go find some deer." He muttered to himself as he entered his little cave. "Their meat is definitely much better. But since beggars cannot be choosy, I'll just eat this for now. I shall tuck in now."

He morphed back to his wolf and bit down the herbivore's flesh. Pulling his head to the side, he ripped out a portion and started to chew on it.

Well, at least it didn't taste too bad as compared to the first time he had tried it.

The sound of footsteps slowly came to his ears. And they grew closer by the minute. He moved away from the half-eaten carcass, baring his blood-stained teeth and let out a warning growl.

He would recognize these footsteps anywhere.

A young man with red-head and mismatched eyes soon came into view; and it was obvious that he was displeased with his presence.

"Tetsuya. Calm down." The man stood at the entrance, with his hands raised over his head. "I came to talk to you."

The white-blue wolf growled even louder, and barked at him once. it was his way of telling him to leave.

"Tetsuya, I beg you," From his eyes it was evident that he was pleading. "I want to talk to you about some things.

Kuroko let out something akin to a sigh.

"What is it this time?" He had morphed back to his human form, his arms crossed over his bare chest as he glared at his former(?) Alpha and friend. "If it's about that, I have told you many times before. I am not returning to the pack."

"Tetsuya, everyone is truly sorry for what they did."

"Sorry?" He scoffed. "They tried to **eat** me. And all they do is apologize?"

Akashi eyed the bite scars on Kuroko's body, but didn't say anything about it.

"It was my fault. If it weren't for me, the entire incident would never have happened. and besides… you're still one of us."

"Give it up, Akashi-kun. I don't care if I have to remain an Omega all my life, separated and isolated from the rest. I am not going back and my decision is final. Even if you, as an Alpha, cannot change my mind."

"… I see."

"Now that we are done, I would like you to leave. Your pack needs you, so it's about time you return back to them."

"Wait. There's something else I need to talk to you about."

Kuroko's eyelid twitched once in irritation.

"What is it this time?"

"This is something that had been on my mind for a very, very long time; even before you had left us." Akashi was avoiding Kuroko's gaze, his expression was unreadable. "May I… come in? This is something I would like to talk about with a little more privacy."

Kuroko wanted to refuse, but for some reason he felt like he shouldn't. "Be my guest."

"Thank you."

Akashi walked in slowly, taking small steps towards the other occupant of the cave until there was only an arm's length between them. The carcass of the gazelle was left ignored in the corner.

"Speak. Or I'll chase you out."

"… It's something that's not easy to talk about; but I'll try to say it in a clear and simple manner. It may come as a shock to you, but promise me that you'll give me a chance to explain myself before you kick me out."

"… I promise."

"Well then…" Akashi placed his hands on his hips and took in a deep breath. "Tetsuya, I want you to become my mate."

"… Hah? You have to be joking. First of all, in case you haven't realized, I happen to be male."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Does it matter?"

"It does. You're the Alpha. You're supposed to mate with a female and produce young to continue your Alpha bloodline."

"I don't care about all that. I can always find a successor."

"And furthermore, is this another of your tricks to get me to return? If it is, I'm not falling for it. I refuse to mate with someone who doesn't love me."

"Who says I don't?"

"What?"

"I do love you, Tetsuya. I only realized that after you left us half a year ago. But I didn't dare to ask you earlier because I was sure that you would mistaken my confession as a desperate attempt to get you to return to the pack."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I love you, and only you, Tetsuya. There is no one else suited to be my mate but you. You know better than anyone how well we compliment each other. I don't know when or how, but I had been completely captivated by you. And I'm sure that you feel the same as I do."

"Why are you so confident about that?"

"Because earlier you said that you refuse to mate with someone who doesn't love you."

"What about that?"

"If you did not love me, then that line would have been that you refuse to mate with someone whom you don't love instead."

"That…!"

"You are a straightforward person who doesn't mince his words. If you really despised me, you would have told me that in my face. If you wanted to refuse me, you would have simply said 'no' and not bother with the fact that you are male and so on. Also, you wouldn't have allowed me to talk but instead forced me away without giving a single chance; yet over the past half a year you have given me so many. I think that is plenty of reason to justify the fact that you love me just as much as I do you. Choose me, Tetsuya; and I promise that I would protect and cherish you for the rest of your life."

"…"

"So, what do you say? Would you be my mate?"

"I'll… think about it. I still haven't decided on matters pertaining to the pack… and to you, yet. I cannot give you an answer now."

"I see." Akashi's crestfallen expression made his heart hurt a little. "I have to be going."

Kuroko watched in silence as Akashi turned on his heel, as he rushed out of the cave and into the far-off distance.

Instead of continuing his meal, he leaned against the wall and slumped down to sit on the stone floor.

What… should he do now?

What is the right thing to do in a situation like this? He could either stay where he was and remain an Omega; or he could return to that group of… cannibals.

Kuroko shook his head vigorously, letting his hair fall over his face.

This wasn't like him at all.

"Ah, darn it." He cursed as he stood up and broke into a run, morphing back into his wolf form so he could move faster and further.

He had hoped that he was fast enough to catch up to that certain someone before he returned to the rest of the pack; and he was in luck. Without decreasing his speed, he tackled the reddish-brown wolf. That resulted in a surprised yelp from the latter; and a shocked expression on his face when he found the white wolf above him.

When the both of them had morphed back, Kuroko didn't have a clue. Not that it mattered.

He lay down, resting his head on the other's warm, firm chest as he wrapped his arms around it. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the familiar scent that he loved so much.

"Tetsuya?"

"… I don't see why not."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said that you'll protect and cherish me, didn't you? Since you always keep to your word… then I don't see why I have a reason to not be your mate."

"Does that mean that you'll return with me?"

"But don't get me wrong. If anything happens again, I'll leave. And the next time I do, it will be forever. So you better find a way to make me stay."

"Tetsuya…" Akashi hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"Now, let's go home, shall we? To everyone else."

"You better make sure they don't try to take a nibble out of me again. I don't need another scar."

"You don't have to worry about that. If they dare to even lay their eyes on you, I'll bite every single one of them to death."

"I don't think they would have the guts to even try. After all, they should know better than to go against their Alpha or touch his mate."

"Quite right. Now, let's race back to the pack, shall we?"

"Eh?"

"Go!" The red-brown wolf charged ahead, letting out a small string of short barks (his way of laughing) as he zipped across the plain.

"That's cheating! Wait for me!" The white-blue wolf followed behind, a chuckling softly under his breath.

Looks like things will turn out well after all.

**-END-**

_Author's note: I apologize for using Hibari's line, but if it fits who cares?_


	16. Day 15: Mangaka

**Theme: Mangaka **

**Akashi: Manga artist, paired with Kuroko. Has a pen-name, but I'm lazy to think of one.**

**Kuroko: Writer, paired with Akashi. Goes by the pen-name "Kogami Karoku" (from my own head-canon)**

**Notes: Inspired by mummified-unicorn's "Illustrating the 'Underhand'." I also hope this suffices for Kuro42Neko's Writer request. Also, the two 'titles' used in here, "Kalmia and the Early Summer Rain" (Kalmia to Samidare) and "Only you, along with the cherry blossoms" (Sakura to tomo ni Kimi dake wo) are the name of songs from the Tsuki-uta series. I have actually written something short for the latter on my blog. (links for the songs are there too)**

**Kuroko's POV**

* * *

"Ahh, this is no good."

I crumpled the piece of scribble-filled paper in front of me into a ball and dropped it into the wastepaper basket by my chair. I leaned back into my chair and took off my glasses, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I just can't get a good idea to start writing.

There's just so many things I want to try writing, yet I can't pen them down.

The thoughts in my head are jumbled up and I can't seem to straighten them out, which is not good. I only have two more days to get the idea out and start plotting down the storyline for our next work. Otherwise, it won't be good for either of us— for me and Akashi.

Our previous work, 'Kalmia and the Early Summer Rain', finished two months ago; and since then we had no idea what to kind of manga we should do next. Sure, we have had meetings and suggestions, but nothing is coming to mind.

It's like the idea is stuck in my head, and it's a terrible feeling.

If only someone could just inspire me now.

"Kogami-sensei, I'm here to visit."

The sound of Akashi-kun's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up from the notepad to see Akashi-kun leaning on the door frame with his trademark smirk on his face.

"I thought I told you not to refer to me by pen-name when we are alone, Akashi-kun. And how did you get into my house?"

"Your grandmother let me in when she saw me standing outside. Besides, it's not like this is the first time I've been here. I've been here often since we were in middle school, in case you have forgotten."

"I know. Wait... you said you were standing out there? What for?"

"Well, I figured that you were stuck on ideas for our new work so I decided to pop by."

"You're right about that. I can't seem to get anything out."

"We're doing another shoujo work, are we? Or is it the other genre?"

"The latter. 'Kalmia and the Early Summer Rain' was much more popular than all the other shoujo works we did before, so it was decided that we should stick to doing that instead. It doesn't make a difference, though; since they both involve romance anyway."

"You don't have to force yourself to write it, you know. Weren't you the one against doing boys' love at the beginning?"

"That was because I had no prior experience in the genre. But it worked out for the best, right? The first volume of 'Kalmia' sold out in a week and had to be reprinted over and over again and sold almost a million copies in two months. The half-a-million first-edition copies of last volume that went on sale were sold out in a span of a day. It also got three drama CDs and now a two-part OVA in the making. You're doing the designs for it, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"At least you have that to keep you busy."

"Well, I'm almost finished with that, which is why I had the time to come down today to check on you."

"I appreciate the concern."

Akashi-kun chuckled, probably at my sarcasm.

"Don't say it like that. But why don't we head out for a while? Since you're stuck on ideas, it's a good time to get some fresh air and exercise a little. Who knows, it might do you good. If you want I'll even treat you to dinner."

"Well... I don't see why not. Besides, I haven't got a chance to see this spring's cherry blossom trees yet."

"You have a cherry tree in your backyard."

"It's an old tree. It barely has any leaves left. The only reason why it's still standing is because it is a memento of my late-grandfather. We can always talk about that later; let's get going."

I grabbed my wallet, cell-phone, a small notebook and a pen, tucking them into the pockets of my jeans. On the way out of the room, I grabbed my hooded jacket and put it on as I hopped down the stairs. Akashi-kun was already at the landing waiting for me.

"You're going out, Tetsuya?" My grandmother asked. "Do you need dinner tonight?"

"Yes I am, Grandmother. And as for dinner, I'll be eating out with Akashi-kun, so there is no need to prepare my portion."

"I see. Have a safe trip. You too, Akashi-san."

"We'll be going now."

We put on our shoes and left the house, heading towards the main street.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"How about the park near the station?"

"Wouldn't it be crowded there? It is a weekend, after all."

"Hmm… You're right. Let's go somewhere else, then."

Akashi-kun then grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a different direction.

The only place that I know is in this direction…

"Why are we going towards the river?"

"You'll see."

"You're no fun."

"There's no fun in a surprise if it's revealed in advance, right? Trust me, you'll love it. And for extra measure…" He placed his hands in front of my eyes, making me pause in my steps.

"I can't walk if I can't see, Akashi-kun."

"Just take each step slowly; I'll make sure you won't fall or trip over anything. Trust me, Tetsuya; like you always do."

"… If you insist."

I closed my eyes and I took another step, slow and uncertain, followed by another. While I was familiar with the roads of the area, having to walk through them without my sight proved quite challenging.

"… Are we there yet?"

"Hmm… not quite. Keep going straight, Tetsuya; you've been doing well. Just take your time, we have plenty of it."

"You're not the one moving about with someone else's hands over his eyes."

"… Are you sulking?"

"No, I'm not."

I never knew that I could get used to walking without my sight, but it wasn't too bad, I suppose. Still, it's not something that I'll do every day.

"We're here."

Akashi-kun removed his hands, and I slowly opened my eyes.

I did not expect to see such a breath-taking sight.

The trees by the bank of the river were dyed in a soft shade of pale-pink, and so was the river itself. The wind must have scattered the blossoms onto the surface of the water, making it look like a flowing stream of petals rather than of the latter.

"So amazed you can't say anything?"

For that moment, I was so focused at the scene before me that I forgot Akashi-kun was with me.

"It's really beautiful."

"Isn't it? I caught a glimpse while I was on the way to your place. Feels more refreshing than just seeing them on the trees in the park, right?"

"It does. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"It's my pleasure."

"And I think… I got a new idea for a story."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking the title should be 'Sakura to tomo ni Kimi dake wo' or something like that. What do you think?"

"Hmm… 'Only you, along with the cherry blossoms'… not a bad idea for a title. I'll be looking forward to what you have in mind for that story."

"It will be a great story. You can bet on that. I was also thinking of using grandfather's tree in this story… Ah, I better that idea down before I forget." I took out my notebook and scribbled it down. "Now that I'm inspired, I want to go home and finish this story."

"Can your inspiration wait until after dinner? We can always have an early meal so you can head back straight after that."

"Of course it can wait. Since Akashi-kun is treating, after all."

"Where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Hmm… Anywhere with good vanilla shakes."

"Didn't you have one last week? You might end up getting diabetes one day if you drink too many."

"Vanilla shakes are essential for good inspiration. Besides, it's only one a week."

"I guess I can't argue against that. Very well. Shall we head into town now?"

Akashi-kun held his hand out towards me, which I took with a small smile on my face.

"Yes, let's."

**-END-**


	17. Day 16: Rakuen no Uta

**Theme: Rakuen no Uta**

**Akashi: 24 years old. Leader, lyricist and composer of his idol group.**

**Kuroko: 17 years old, high school student.**

**Note: "Rakuen no Uta" is a BL series of two novels by Suzufuji Miwa; and is my number one favourite BL Drama CD series. It also has a 'spin-off' series, "Senaka-awase no Koi". I'm not sure how old the actual characters (Shin and Nachi) are, so I made it up. I retained most of the details (changed one or two of them to fit), but came up with the scenario. Some lines are from the Drama CD, which I was listening to while typing. For those who can understand Japanese well enough by listening, I recommend it. (Though the ero-scenes need some improvement, in my opinion)**

**Kuroko's POV**

* * *

"You were the one who wrote those lyrics, weren't you?"

His straightforward gaze burned into mine, and we were close enough for our breaths to mingle. Once might think that it's a scene from a romance novel, but if you read the situation deeper, there was nothing romantic about being pinned down by a guy who is interrogating you.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." If only he would move his arm a little higher, I could escape. "I need to be going. Get away from me."

"I won't let you escape until you answer me."

If you wonder how I got into this mess, it's a long story.

When I was out one day at the shopping district looking for Christmas presents for my family, I heard a song being played. Usually I would ignore it, but the moment I heard the lyrics, I recognized it. I rushed home immediately and demanded an explanation from my twin sister Tetsuna about it, since I was sure that she had something to do about it.

She confessed that she found a poem in my room when she went to borrow a book several months ago. Coincidently at that time, her favourite idol group was having a competition for the fans to submit lyrics for their new song. Since she was unable to come up with something of her own, she decided to submit that poem… without telling me, of course.

In my moment of rashness, I obtained the mail address of the group's lyricist from her and said some rude things about it. However, it seemed that he, Akashi Seijuurou, managed to find out about me from my sister and insisted that she bring me along when going to watch their photo shoot…

… Which somehow led to the situation that I am in now.

"Why are you so adamant about this? I told you before that I have nothing to do with this."

"That didn't seem to be the case when you messaged me the first time. And judging by the way you are avoiding me, you seem too know much more than you appear to. Besides, you caught my interest."

"Pardon me?"

"When I first saw those lyrics… well, it was submitted by your sister as a poem and I made it into lyrics; but I was really surprised. No one can write something like that. You claimed that it was written by a middle schooler, but it didn't seem that way. It was as if it was written by an adult… or at least someone who had experience in life."

"It wasn't a mere claim. I was in middle school when I wrote that."

I didn't plan on saying that, but it slipped out naturally. In my surprise, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

I practically confessed that I had everything to do with those lyrics.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now get away from me, please. I really need to be going."

"Hmm…" He looked down at me; most likely he saw through my lie. "What's the harm of staying a little longer? You're talking to one of the country's most popular idols face-to-face, you know?"

"Am I supposed to feel honoured?"

"Besides, you can't leave your sister alone here, right? What if she gets caught alone with our group and it becomes a huge scandal?"

Tetsuna is my younger twin sister, and most people say that it's surprising how much we resemble it each other. However, with the way I am now, people won't believe that such a bright and sunny girl would have a gloomy-looking twin brother.

Well, it wasn't as if I was gloomy from the start. Stuff… happened, during middle school, that made me this way.

And I don't want to remember it.

Never, ever again.

I thought I had managed to forget all about it, but it totally resurfaced the moment I heard that song.

"Is that a threat?"

"Does it seem that way?"

"Isn't it obvious? That's why I'm asking. Look, just let me go already. Is an idol like you that free to play around during a photo shoot?"

"Ah, you're right. My break time's over." He (finally) took a few steps back, glancing at his watch. "Time to get back inside. You coming with?"

"I told you, I have my own plans. I'll be leaving."

"Without telling your sister, at the very least?"

"I'll just send her a mail or something. There's no need for me to tell her directly." I turned away from him and started to walk down the alley. Before I stepped into the street, I heard him call my name one last time. I simply ignored it; there was no need for me to answer.

As much as I can, I want to avoid getting involved with someone like him. It's not that I can't stand people like him, but it's just that he would bring me nothing but trouble. I can tell that at the very least.

Being around with him… it hurts. It's like my old wounds are reopening. I end up remembering things that only hurt.

Besides, there's no way anyone would ever care for someone like me. In the end, the only one in their eyes is Tetsuna. But don't get me mistaken; I'm not jealous of my sister.

It's just that… I wish someone would want me.

Is that too much to ask for?

It is, if you ask me.

So it's better if I just run away when I can. Avoid it before I get involved in any unnecessary trouble. So I wouldn't get hurt a second time.

So please…

"Just leave me alone… I beg you."

Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I blinked to clear my vision. The pain in my chest was too familiar; it hurt just like it did that day. But I couldn't just stand here and let everything out; I still have my pride.

I shook my head clear of all those unpleasant thoughts, and decided to make my way home. From the big screen on one of the nearby buildings, that song was playing; but this time I only heard one line clearly.

_"Even if you don't see a dream, what is it you wishing for?"_

Up from the evening sky, the little specks of snow falls slowly towards the earth. Anyone looking at this scene would agree that it was a lovely sight.

If only the future… my future could be this beautiful as well.

**-END-**

_Author's Note: Tomorrow, we will have a very special AU that took me two weeks (of writing on the train) to complete. Look forward to it!_


	18. Day 17: Shingeki no Kyojin

_Note: There will be no updates for the next two days, the 10th and 11th of June._

**Theme: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

**Akashi: 18 years old. Rivaille's successor and pupil. Excels in all aspects of fighting and gifted with exceptionally high intelligence and charisma, he is branded as a prodigy. Leader of the Special Ops.**

**Kuroko: 17 years old. Mikasa's adopted son and pupil. Expert in using misdirection. Excels in stealth and dexterity, but his attacks lack power. Because of his ability to approach Titans unnoticed, he is said to be mankind's secret weapon. He is occasionally referred to as the 'Phantom'.**

**Note: Names will be in Western order. Also, the action scene(s) seem to fail in comparison to the anime. But hey, why read a description of a scene when you can watch it? Also, note that there is a month-long time-skip within the story that is not marked out. There is also a bit of Aomine/Kise here as well. Based on the fanart by kdkr on pixiv (illustration id 35704871)**

**Requested by Maejirase. Thank you so, so much for your never-ending support!**

**Third-person POV**

* * *

Lance Corporal Seijuurou Akashi rubbed his sore shoulders and let out a small sigh as he trudged down the long hallway. His team had just returned from a mission, yet he was summoned by his superior before he even had time to catch his breath.

Now that the humans have finally regained possession of Wall Maria, there had been countless expeditions to the areas outside the walls. However, it proved to be a hasty decision; and more lives were sacrificed than anyone could have predicted.

Thus far, there has only been one team which had not lost any of its members and completed the assigned missions without fail. that team was the Special Operations Unit, or the Special Ops for short. It started out as a small team led by former Lance Corporal Rivaille, the man said to be mankind's greatest weapon, and now it was a full fledged team of eight specialists under the guidance of the former leader's disciple.

Well, no matter who they are or which division they belonged to, as long as they survived, they will continue to fight. At least, until every last Titan is wiped off the face of the Earth.

Akashi reached the door his direct superior's office and gave the hard wooden door two sharp knocks before entering.

"You called for me, Sergeant Rivaille?"

"That's First Sergeant to you. Take a seat."

The young man gave his superior a polite bow and did as he was told. "May I enquire as to why you have summoned me?"

Rivaille, with his usual expression of boredom, propped one elbow on the desk to support his head.

"Before I start, I have to admit that I am not apologetic that I summoned you immediately upon your return without any time to rest. I hope you wouldn't hold it against me."

"It's fine, Sergeant. I am used to it by now."

"Are you now?" It was a statement, not a question. "Anyway, I have good news for you. You will be having a new member in your little squad."

"Uh huh…"

"Don't give me that look. Rejoice or something."

"It's hard to do that when you give that command with that lifeless expression, Sergeant."

"Quite right. So. About your new addition, you can consider that he is from the same cohort as you are. However, due to some special ability of his, he was trained separately from everyone else."

"Is he reliable, then? I have no use for a soldier who cannot work with others."

"Rest assured. He will soon be an essential part of little group. As for teamwork, his fighting style is the most useful when he's part of a team. His power, however, is the only problem."

"I see. So when am I to meet him?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's already here."

Rivaille pointed his thumb to his right, and Akashi's gaze followed in the same direction to see a young man with ice-blue hair and matching eyes. The young man, realizing that he was being referred to, gave a salute to the both of them.

Akashi, on the other hand, was slightly surprised that he had failed to notice his presence.

"How long has he been here?"

"Since five minutes before you stepped in. I assume you did not notice him?"

"Yes… I had."

"Well, get used to it. Either that, or learn to take notice of him more. Anyway, the two of you are dismissed. You can do your self-introductions outside. Now get out of my office. And don't leave mud on the carpet."

"I understand." Both Akashi and the new member gave a salute and a bow before leaving the office.

"Come, I will now guide you to the quarters of the Special Ops." Akashi asked him once they were outside. "What is your name?"

"It's Tetsuya Kuroko, Sir."

"As you know, I am Seijuurou Akashi, the one who leads the Special Ops. Judging from your family name and features, I assume you are half-Oriental?"

"Quarter-Oriental, or so I was told by my parents, sir. My father is half-Oriental and my mother's family originated from the Cold-Lands."

"Yes, I can deduce from the colour of your hair. Would you prefer to be addressed by your first or last name? I happen to be half-Oriental as well, but I prefered to be addressed by my last name."

"Either is fine with me, Sir."

"I shall call you Tetsuya, then. And please, don't address me so formally. Just Akashi is fine."

"But…"

"You don't have to stand on the ceremony. We are all comrades; it is my policy that everyone in my group must be treated fairly."

"Is 'Akashi-kun' fine with you?"

"That sounds fine. Which division were you under before you were transferred here?"

"I was under Sergeant Mikasa Ackerman's personal squad."

"Sergeant Mikasa's… Isn't that the elite squad?"

"Well… Yes, I suppose."

"And Sergeant Rivaille mentioned that you were trained separately from the others?"

"Yes. I was raised and trained by Sergeant Mikasa herself. She may have adopted me, but to me she is like ny real mother."

"I see… So you're just like me…"

"Pardon?"

"I, too, was raised and trained since young. You may not believe it, but Sergeant Rivaille makes a good guardian. He didn't bother to adopt me as a son, though."

"I see…"

"And we are here. Leave the introductions to me."

The door swung open, and everyone inside the boisterous room went silent.

"You're back, Akashi." A tall man with green hair was the first to speak, pushing his glasses up with two fingers.

"Wha' did th' Sergeant want fro' ya?" Another spectacled man, this time with dark hair and a weird accent, smiled.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry."

"Akashicchi! Taigacchi and Daikicchi bullied me again!"

"Calm down, all of you; and gather round. I have something to announce."

"Oh?" Another dark-haired man, this time with parted bangs, directed his gaze towards Tetsuya. "Does it have something to do with that little cutie next to you, Lance-Corp?"

"EHH?!" Almost everyone was surprised when they finally caught sight of the person next to their leader.

Even Kuroko himself looked visibly shocked. "You can see me?"

"Yup. I was born with great eyesight, after all."

"Can you pipe down and let me talk, Kazunari?"

"I-I apologize."

"As you can see now, we are going to have a new member in our unit today. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko; and I want all of you to get along with him."

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko. Pleased to meet all of you. Please take care of me."

"Introduce yourselves, one-by-one. Starting from Taiga."

"The name's Taiga Kagami. Nice to meet you."

"Daiki Aomine."

"I'm Ryouta Kise!"

"Shintarou Midorima."

"Kazunari Takao here! I look forward to working with you!"

"Atsushi… Murasakibara…"

"Shouichi Imayoshi."

"Welcome to the Special Ops, Tetsuya. Let's all work hard together from now on."

Akashi extended his hand to him with a smile, which Kuroko took.

"I will do my best."

After some time, Kuroko managed to blend in with the unit, which Kise, the blonde of the squad, said was like a family.

Fights between Kagami and Aomine became daiky occurances, and so did the running gag of Imayoshi being referred to as an old geezer by everyone else in the unit. He also got used to Midorima's strange tendencies of carrying an strange item and learn to ignore Kise's annoying ramblings. He also knows how to appreciate Takao's jokes, but also engages in intelligent conversations with the Lance Corporal from time to time.

However, there was one thing that seemed to cause friction between him and one, if not some of his unit-mates.

"Hiyah!"

With one swift bound, he swung his blades, forming two incisions on the curved block. However, it was not enough to completely cut off a piece from it.

"Not enough, huh," Kuroko grit his teeth as he landed back on the ground.

"Oi, oi. You can't be serious, Tetchin." Murasakibara growled, grabbing his head as if he was going to crush it. "How do you expect to take down the real things with that kind of level, huh? For someone trained by the famous Sergeant Mikasa, you're pathetic. I bet you got in here with some bribery and pretty words, eh?"

"I have killed Titans before."

"Right. And I bet it was just you making a little nick and someone else doing the actual thing, huh."

"Oi, Atsushi; cut it out! Stop picking on Tetsu! He may not be as strong as the rest of us, but you can see that he does have skill!"

"That idiot Daiki is right for once! You've seen how fast he is for yourself!"

"Oi, Ryouta!" The tanned man ignored Kagami and turned to his blonde friend, who raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. "Say something!"

"I would have to agree with Atsushicchi this time, actually. We specialize in quick and efficient attacks; someone who can't do as much as kill in one strike is pratically useless."

"Ryouta, you…" Aomine grit his teeth at the blonde, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"Wanna go at it?"

"Yeah. Come at me."

"Stop it, the both of you."

"Lance Corporal…" Everyone turned to face their leader, with mostly guilty looks on their faces.

Akashi gave the two who were fighting a glance, and then looked down at Kuroko, who did not meet his gaze.

"Gather in the common room, everyone. We have been given mission orders."

Kuroko felt a small little twinge of both anticipation and fear in his chest as he followed the rest of his team-mates. This was going to be his first mission as a member of the Special Ops… while he was looking forward to being able to prove his worth, he was also worried about the mission itself.

After all, in this world they were born into, you won't know when you'll die.

But Kuroko has confidence in his abilities; and his gut feeling told him that this mission will be a successful one.

"Listen up, everyone." Akashi's voice echoed in the enclosed space. "We are to set off immediately to the small fort outside Wall Maria in the South. There has been reports of a large number of Titans closing in; and there aren't enough people to handle them. We are to back them off and exterminate as many Titans as we can. We will be holding them off until Sergeant Jean's team arrives with his team of thirty. I haven't been told exactly when they will arrive, but they are estimated to reach the fort by sunset. We'll hold the titans in the are off until then."

"So, in summary, this is a kill-and-support mission?"

"Do you even need to ask, Kazunari? Of course it is. As we are speaking, the horses are being prepared. However, from Wall Maria onwards we will be proceeding by foot. I will now allocate the unit into two teams: The vanguard and the rear guard. Shouichi, you will be in the vanguard. Take Atsushi, Shintarou and Kazunari with you."

"Gotcha."

"Ehh... But I wanna stick with Sei-chin."

"We need your advantage in height in the vanguard. You're the only one who can reach three-meter titans without having to use your 3DMG. Deal with it this time."

"… Fine."

"That would mean that Daiki, Ryouta, Taiga and Tetsuya would be with me. Once we reach the fort, you are free to take down as many Titans as you can. But do not let you guard down; be cautious at all times. If you see anyone in trouble, back them up if you can. From now, you have fifteen minutes to prepare your equipment and move out. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

The ride, or rather, the dash to Wall Maria took two hours, and soon the team found themselves running along the plains and into the forest, where the fort was located.

"Oi, Akashi. How long more b'fore we reach th' fort?"

"It's right up ahead. We should be able to see it soon. Everyone, draw your blades and prepare for battle!"

Less than a minute later, the entire squad spring into action as the fort, and their prey, came into view.

"Vanguard, to the left! Rear guard, take right! Kill any titan you see! Show no mercy!"

"Yes sir!"

The fort was located in a small clearing, which normally made it difficult for the use of the 3D-Maneuver Gear. However, this is not affect the performance of the Special Ops Unit, who were specially trained to handle situations such as this one.

"Here we go!" Takao's yelled out as he leapt up, his wire attaching itself to the neck of a three-metre class and he reeled in to attack. "Shin-chan, you take that one! And don't drop your lucky item like you did last time!"

"I know. You don't have to tell me. Today's lucky item is an orange scarf; there's no way it would drop if it's tied around my arm."

"I'm not going to lose to you this time, Taiga!"

"Same here, Daiki!"

"This is a mission, not a competition." Kise sighed, wondering why he was stuck on the same side with two idiots.

Suddenly, he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Corporal! There's a hoard of Titans closing in from the river in the southeast! I think that there are a large number of deviant types amongst them!"

"Proceed with caution! Don't let your guard down!"

There wasn't any time to think at all; they had to move by instinct. Any delays or hesitation might lead to a wrong move.

However, there was something at the back of mind that left him puzzled; and he wasn't the only one to have noticed it. Apparently, Kagami had taken the question right out of his mouth.

"Where's Tetsuya?"

Akashi scanned the area. The teal-haired boy was nowhere to be found.

"Geez, it's bad enought that his prescence is weak," Kise scoffed, swinging from one titan to another. "Did he run away or something?"

"Tetsu will never do something like that!"

"How can you be so sure of that? This is his first mission, isn't it? It's perfectly logical if he got scared and ran away with his tail between his legs."

"Enough, Ryouta."

"C-Corporal?"

"I believe in Tetsuya. He did not, and will not, run away from this. Now focus on the mission."

Kise grit his teeth in irritation as he swung his blades down, cutting deep into the neck of his seven-meter target before moving on to the next.

"Daikicchi, Taigacchi… and even the corporal… Just what is so good about that guy, anyway? He's just a powerless little runt!"

"Ryouta! Look out!"

"Eh?"

In his anger, Kise did not notice a fifteen-meter class approaching him. The titan grabbed the wires of his 3D-Maneuver Gear and swung him upwards into the air.

"A deviant…!"

Before he knew it, he was falling back down. And if he didn't do something fast, he would end up straight into the titan's open, waiting jaws.

He tried to move, to at least shift his body weight to change the location of where he was about to fall. However, his muscles seemed to have frozen up.

"I can't move…? I'm… going to be eaten?"

"Ryouta! Snap out of it!"

"Ryouta!"

The voices of his unit mates did not reach him. As much as they wanted to go to his rescue, they had their hands full with their own situations.

"Shit!" Aomine cursed under his breath, slashing the neck of a nearby titan before leaping off to the direction of his comrade. "I gotta do something!"

"Daiki, don't! You won't make it!"

"RYOUTA!"

At that moment, it was as if time had slowed down for all of them. They braced for the worst outcome, the beating of their hearts felt painful in their chests, a strong pulse of fear coursing through their bodies.

However, before anyone could react, the titan let out a large howl and collapsed to the ground. The same thing soon happened to the remaining titans, and they all soon fell one by one. The person who was killing the titans was not as fast in his work as everyone was, judging from the time taken to eliminate his targets; but he was nowhere to be seen.

In the midst of the commotion, Aomine managed to catch Kise; both of them were surprised at what just happened.

"What… just happened?" While he was grateful that he wasn't eaten, Kise was confused at the current situation. "What's going on, Daikicchi?"

"Dunno. Let's get back you back on your feet first."

The pair landed back on the ground and tried to spot the person who had saved them.

"I don't see him," Kise frowned, squinting his eyes. "What about you, Daikicchi?"

"I can't either, but this isn't the time to care. There're still many titans out there; I should be back up there getting rid of them. You take a break and get back to work when you get better, okay?"

"Whoa, wait!"

Before Kise could protest, Aomine had already ran off and sprang into action.

"That idiot Daikicchi… who in their right minds would take a break at a place like this?" He took a moment to take a deep breath and replace his blades. "Let's get to business, shall we—!"

As he was about to start running when something zipped past the corner of his eye. However, none of the titans nearby seemed to have noticed.

"Is that… that runt?" Kise could only stand at where he was and gape at the smaller man. "He's so different as compared to during practice! And why didn't the titans notice his presence?"

That puzzled him to no end. Kuroko may be fast, but he's no faster than any of them. But why didn't anyone, human or titan, notice him at all?

"Kise-kun, don't just stand there. You'll be eaten again."

"Ah… Yes!"

Meanwhile, Akashi smirked to himself.

He would expect nothing less from the one known to be the rumoured 'Phantom' of the Scouting Legion— the mysterious soldier said to be humanity's secret weapon.

He admitted that he was taken by surprise, but that skill of his is nothing less than the real deal. Being able to approach titans unnoticed was an ability was almost impossible to attain— yet he was able to do it. Perhaps it was linked to his lack of presence, but who cares as long as it gave him the upper hand?

The thought of being able to continue working with him filled him with a rare sense of anticipation and excitement. And he also couldn't deny the fact that he felt different about Tetsuya as compared to the rest of his team. But what that feeling was, he wasn't too sure himself.

"Corporal! Reinforcements are coming!" Takao's yell came ripping through the air, signalling that their mission was going to tend sooner than expected.

"Good! Until all of them enter the fort, don't stop!"

"Yes sir!"

A long five hours later and the squad were back to their quarters, safe and sound, and all of them were very tired.

"Ahh, that was too short a mission." Takao complained as he slumped onto his usual seat in the common room. "I wanted to let loose a little while longer."

"Don't complain. You were only one jumping about and screaming like a madman."

"That's so mean, Shin-chan! I was just too excited, I couldn't control myself! It's been too long since we got a mission this easy."

"Easy? A single mistake could have cost us our lives. You saw what happened earlier, didn't you?"

"Don't glare at me like that, Shintaroucchi. Akashicchi already scolded me and I've properly repented."

"Akashi, when can we return to our rooms? We're beat."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at Aomine.

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"Huh?"

"I don't have anything else to say about this mission, other than whatever I had said on the way back. There's nothing for me to debrief all of you about. Ah, except for Tetsuya; I need to talk to you for a while. Everyone else can return to your rooms and get some rest. We'll meet again in the morning."

"Yes sir!"

With that, everyone started to leave. Soon, only Akashi and Kuroko were left. They sat across from each other, with nothing but awkward silence between them.

"What is that you want to talk about, Akashi-kun?"

"It's about your performance today."

At that moment, Kuroko felt a twinge of unease. He clasped his hands together and placed them on the wooden table, and looked down onto them to avoid his leader's gaze.

"Was I… unable to meet your expectations?"

"Unable…? You must be mistaken, Tetsuya. Rather; you've surpassed it. You've done a far better job than I could have ever expected."

"Really?"

"Yes." Akashi reached his own hands out, placing them on Kuroko's. "You were wonderful today. The rest might not have spotted you in action, but I have been watching you all this time."

"You did…?"

"Yes. I had to admit that it was difficult to spot you all the time, especially when we are all moving all over the place. Also, I cannot deny how amazed I was when I realized your special ability. Just how is it possible that both humans and titans are unable to easily spot you?"

"Well, I've had a weak presence since I was young… Sergeant Mikasa told me to make use of that and I developed my own style of fighting."

"I see. But it's a good thing that you possess it."

"But it's not that useful at all… I can only use it when there are others to distract the titans."

"How can you say that you are not useful? Everyone has something they're not good at; which is why we work in teams to compensate for each other's weakness. You should have confidence in your own abilities."

"Yes… I understand."

"Good."

Kuroko, without raising his head, looked up at Akashi who was smiling at him. It made him feel uncomfortable; and when their gazes met, his heart started to beat faster.

"M-May I be excused now? I would like to take a bath and head straight to bed, if it's possible…"

"There's just one last thing I have to say."

"Which is…?"

Akashi did not say anything to reply to that question. Instead, he lifted one of his hands to cup Kuroko's cheek, and to lift his head up to face him.

Kuroko, by staring into his eyes, could tell what was about to happen next. Yet, he was still taken aback when the Lance Corporal leaned forward to capture his lips with his own.

He did not resist, not did he return the kiss; he could only remain frozen until the red-head broke the kiss. Even after that his body still refused to move.

Akashi smirked at the Kuroko's expression of shock, at the reaction he elicited from his subordinate.

"You have caught my attention, dear Phantom; since the first time we met, you have no idea how much you have captivated me. I will make you mine; just you wait."

To this Kuroko could only blink, still in confusion.

"E-Eh?"

"But I won't force you to fall for me; that would be inappropriate. Instead, I'll make you fall for me. Just you wait. I will take my leave now. See you in the morning."

Again, Kuroko said nothing; he could only watch as Akashi left the room without another word.

When the door was shut, he could finally feel his muscles again. He slumped his shoulders, leaning forward so that his chin was supported by his hands.

He let out a loud sigh, pressing his palms onto his heated cheeks.

"What… was that all about?"

**-END-**


	19. Day 18: Fraternal Twins

_Author's Note: Last round's AU (Shingeki no Kyojin) actually served as a testing ground on whether I should do a series in that AU. I told myself that I got ten signed reviews by the time this goes up, I'll do one after I finish "Lies, Truth and Our Destiny" (which I do hope to get the next part up by end of the month because I miss it so much). But looks like it's not as popular as expected so I can throw that idea away._

**Theme: Fraternal Twins**

**Notes: In this AU, Kuroko and Akashi were born as twins, but after their parents passed on, they were separated: Akashi was immediately adopted while Kuroko was sent to the orphanage. Of course, when they met again, they have no idea that they were twins; and also they have taken up new names. And even though Kuroko was adopted by his aunt and uncle later, he was not told anything about his birth my headcanon, the names I would give Akashi and Kuroko are Yuuya (夕也****) and Yukiya (雪也****) respectively.**

**Third-Person POV**

* * *

Life has never been easy for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Orphaned when he was only an infant, he grew up in one of the many overpopulated orphanages in the country's capital city. To avoid being bullied by the bigger kids, he learnt what he called the 'skills of a ninja' and learnt how to blend into the crowd; which saved him from bouts of torture.

He grew up along with the other children, but for some reason he was more understanding as compared to the rest. He won't say that he was smarter than any one of then, his grades were always average, but it was rather often said that his mental state was more mature compared to children his age.

Perhaps that is why when his aunt and uncle came to the orphanage out of the blue to look for him during his second grade of elementary school, he was able to remain calm and collected. Why was everyone expecting him to be angry and throw a tantrum, he wondered. In fact, he was merely curious as to why they were looking for him.

Turns out that his aunt, who was his mother's younger sister, and uncle were working overseas when his parents had passed on and had only returned to their home country recently. They were under the notion that another relative's family had took him under their wing, but was only aware that he was in an orphanage when his grandfather had told them.

The couple, though fond of children, were unable to have their own. After hearing about him, they decided to adopt him, and he agreed to it. After the papers had been signed and all other documents settled, he left the orphanage to his new home, to his new life with his 'parents' and grandparents.

Life went on, and he grew close to his family. He enjoyed spending time reading in with his father, and everyday he would look forward to the meals that his mother cooked. He would go on evening walks with his grandmother and learnt how to play games like shogi from his grandfather, who was once Japan's number one player in his youth. With the love and support from his family, he grew up to be an even more mature and caring child than he could ever have been.

Shortly before graduating from elementary school, he fell in love with a sport known as basketball, and was taught by a new found friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, but they soon had to part. However, they made a promise with each other, and they started their middle school life.

At Teikou Middle School, things did not go smooth for him. Even though he was able to make it into the club and make the acquaintance of the club's rising star, Aomine Daiki, there was a huge problem. His skill, or the lack of it, proved difficult for him to keep his position in the club; and he was even asked to leave. It was a difficult decision to make, but in the end, he was left with no choice.

He decided to quit the club.

However, before he could do so, he met a person who changed his life forever. That person was the first-year vice-captain of the Basketball Club, Akashi Seijuurou.

With Akashi's advice, he decided to give himself another chance. With the tips that he received, he researched and practiced hard to create a new style for himself. His efforts paid off when he finally managed to prove his worth in a game.

After that, things were times of ups and downs; but things were going well for him.

Not just in the basketball club, but also in his personal life as well.

"Tetsuya? So that's where you were."

Kuroko, who was lost in his thoughts while reading one of his novels, looked up towards the person who had called his name… the person whom he loved dearly.

"Akashi-kun… I mean, Seijuurou-kun. How long have you been here?"

"I just reached here. I was looking all over for you." Akashi shut the sliding door behind him and made his way towards Kuroko. "Are you alright? You looked as if you were spacing out earlier. Is there something bothering you"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how fortunate I am."

"Oh? How so?"

"In many, many ways, I would think. You know I've told you about the situation with my family before, right?"

"Yes… You did."

"Well, I'm grateful to my aunt and uncle for adopting me and becoming my parents. Not every child in the orphanage gets a chance to have parents, you know. I even got to meet my grandparents, and they really dote on me. Thinking about how families are nowadays, to have one like mine is a great blessing."

"I'll have to agree with you. For as long as I can remember, I only had my father, and he's rarely at home. Even if he is, we rarely interact with each other. Sometimes I wonder if we really are father and son."

"He's just busy, that's all. It's not easy being the head of Japan's largest company."

"Perhaps you're right." Akashi shrugged. "It doesn't really matter; I'm used to it already. The servants at the mansion at home treat me well."

"Still, it must have been lonely for you."

"It's fine. Besides, I have you now." Akashi put his arms around Kuroko's shoulders and buried his nose into his soft blue locks. "You're the only one that I need, Tetsuya."

"You've said that many times before."

"And I'll say it again and again; because it's the truth and nothing but. Only when I'm with you, I can relax." Akashi smirked and planted a quick kiss to Kuroko's forehead. "Oh, speaking of which, I brought something interesting."

"What is it?"

"The other day, I was in my father's study when I chanced upon something." Akashi let go of him and dug into his bag. "Here it is."

The object was none other than a photograph, of a beautiful woman smiling at the camera with two babies in her arm.

"There are two…?" Kuroko looked puzzled. "This one here on the left is you, but what about the other?"

"I asked Father about it last night. Apparently this woman here is my mother."

" I see…"

"I had asked Father about her several times, but he had always avoided the question saying that I would eventually know. Yesterday, when I asked him about this, he told me everything… that my mother had passed away in an accident, along with this other infant here, who was my younger twin brother. It happened when I was still an infant."

"… My condolences."

"Don't make that face. It's something that happened a long time ago, anyway." Akashi placed the photograph back into his bag. "I'm just glad I finally got to know the truth, I guess."

"That's good… in one way or another."

"By the way, how is your grandfather doing? You mentioned that he was in hospital the other day, didn't you?"

"As usual, he always says that he's fine. But he's not young anymore, and who knows what might happen to him. Speaking of which, he was looking for you."

"Me?"

"He wants to play shogi with you."

Ever since Akashi had learnt that Kuroko's grandfather was a former professional shogi player, the red-head became a frequent visitor to his home. He was almost like part of the family now; even though neither of them had told their families about their relationship.

"Are you going to visit him today, since there is no basketball practice? If you are, then I'll come along with you."

"Thank you, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"So do I, Tetsuya. Come, let's be on our way."

The walk to the hospital was short; just a mere ten minutes away from their school. At the hospital, the boys reached the private ward and slid the door open, only to find the elderly man sitting on his bed with his back bent over. His eyes were focused on the shogi board, which rose questions to how it actually got there.

"Grandfather, you should be resting."

"Pardon my intrusion."

"Oh, Yukiya; you're here. And Akashi, too."

Kuroko flinched for a brief moment when his grandfather referred to him by his birth name.

"Grandfather, I have told you many times before to refer to me as 'Tetsuya'."

"It doesn't matter what I call you; you're my precious grandson and that doesn't change a thing."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, and Akashi's lips twitched in amusement.

"How are you feeling today, Grandfather?"

"Ahh, same old, same old. This old man's time is probably going to be up soon, I bet; I can feel it in these old bones."

"Grandfather, there is no need for you to emphasize the fact that you are old."

"Ahh, actually, there is something important that I need to tell you, Yukiya. It's about… your family."

"Shall I step outside to let you have some privacy?"

"Oh, no; it's okay. You can stay here, Akashi." Kuroko's grandfather cleared his throat. Grasping his grandson's hand tightly, he looked into his eyes. "Yukiya… I'm sure you know that your parents passed away a long time ago, just before you turned one, am I right?"

"Yes… but no one was willing to tell me anything more than that."

"I hope you don't hold it against us for hiding it from you."

"No… I don't. It was a terrible matter for all of us; I would understand why all of you would end up avoiding the topic."

"I'm grateful that you're such an understanding child, I really am." His grandfather let out a sigh. "But there's something more than just your parents; and that is what I need to tell you. Grandpa doesn't have much time left… it's better if I tell you now, because no one else but me knows of this."

"Not even Father and Mother? Or Grandmother?"

"Not even Kotetsu and Tetsuno… I did not dare to tell your grandmother about it. It's best for them not to know. Remember there was once when your grandmother told you that you had a twin brother?"

"The memory is faint… but I do recall it. Grandmother mentioned that he vanished in that same accident that took my parents away from me."

"Well… while that statement is accurate, at the same time it's not."

"What do you mean by that, Grandfather?"

"Your brother… Yuuya, may have vanished, but he isn't dead. In fact, he's still living."

"What?"

"The other day, I received word from an old acquaintance that they have managed to find him."

"Really? Yes… but I have no idea where he is yet. I haven't got all the details yet from him, but expect to have them by the end of the week. Before that, I had wanted to tell you about it first so that it won't be too shocking for you."

"Ahh, I see…"

"Ahh, and I have this to show you too." His grandfather turned to open one of the drawers by the bed, rummaging through the contents. "It's a picture your real father took. It's the only memento I have left of my oldest daughter, despite the fact that I decided to get rid of everything that could remind us of her for the sake of your grandmother's health. You know how frail she is; it's better if she doesn't remember. Here; take a good look at it… it's a picture of you, your mother and your brother."

Kuroko took the photo from his grandfather's wrinkled hands and took a look at it.

However, what he saw came as a rude shock to him.

"…!"

"Yukiya? What's wrong?"

"… Tetsuya?" Akashi, noticing his boyfriend's unusual reaction, could not help but to call out as well.

"This… cannot be." Kuroko's voice was trembling, and so were his hands.

Before anyone could say anything else, he turned and ran out of the room, the photograph he dropped onto the floor when he made his exit.

"Yukiya!"

"You shouldn't get out of bed," Akashi stepped in to calm the elderly man down. "And it's best if we leave him alone for now. Tetsuya is a sensible child; he's not the kind of person who would do rash things. We should let him calm down."

"I know. But I'm still worried."

"Shall I go to look for him?"

"That would be great. Oh, the photograph…"

"I'll pick that up for you." Akashi bent down, picking the object with his fingers

"Ah, thank you for your help."

"It's no problem—!"

Akashi caught a glimpse of the picture, and now he knew the reaction behind Tetsuya's strange reaction.

"Is something the matter, Akashi?"

"Oh, no; it's nothing. I'll go look for Tetsuya now."

Akashi promptly excused himself, and left the room. He slid the door shit behind him, but did not move from where he stood.

He clasped his hand over his mouth and lowered his head.

That picture... It was the same one he had shown him earlier in the classroom.

"Fate always has a terrible way of doing things… huh."

**-END-**


	20. Day 19: Onmyouji

**Theme: Onmyouji AU**

**Akashi: The first and most powerful of Kuroko's shikigami. He is extremely loyal to his master and is almost always seen by his side. He sees Kuroko as his ideal wife, much to the horror of the latter.**

**Kuroko: A young exorcist, known by many as the Phantom. He has summoned five Shikigami, which he has full control over. Rumor says that he is of half-yokai descent.**

**Notes: I'm not familiar with onmyoudo, so if I make any mistakes let me know. Inspired from the otome-game MIYAKO~Tsukiyomi no Yume~**

**A request by _Bakudan Fujoshi_-san.**

**Third-person POV**

* * *

It was the peak of day, yet in a certain forest it was dark as night. And what made this forest even more strange was that not a single person who had entered it was seen again. The villagers who stayed nearby feared that it was plagued by a terrible creature, and had requested for the Phantom, a young onmyouji named Kuroko Tetsuya, to help them solve this dilemma.

"The miasma here is quite terrible. It reeks of trash." His shikigami, Akashi, made a look of disgust. "Not to mention that's so gloomy. I can tell why people hate this place."

"This 'trash' you refer to are lesser youkai that are threatening the safety of nearby villages. Since it had got bad enough that we had to get involved, that would mean that they aren't something to be fooled around with. Don't let your guard down."

"I know, I know." The red-haired shikigami smirked and slid his arm around his mater's waist. "You don't have to sound so serious, my dear."

The shorter of the two frowned as he slapped the arm away.

"We are on a mission. Behave yourself."

"Of course. Let's get this done quickly, so we can have all the fun we want tonight." He leaned in to whisper into Kuroko's ear, his warm breath blowing over the latter's cheek. "Since the village is providing accommodations for us, we should take advantage of this lovely chance. After all, we won't get interrupted by those other idiots while we're here."

"Y-You!" Kuroko's face flushed a deep red. "I told you to behave yourself! If you continue with this, I'll— What are you doing?!"

Akashi, who was grinning earlier, suddenly had a grim expression on his face. He had grabbed his master's arm and was now pulling him away from the direction that they were heading.

"We're making a run for it."

"I demand an explanation."

"To summarize it in a few words, they're coming for us."

Just as Akashi had said those words, several black blobs came squirming towards their direction.

"It's not the real thing." Kuroko stated calmly. "It's just a physical manifestation of the miasma. We need to find the real thing and take it down."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to bother with wasting my energy with these small fries. It's going to be hard to move about with these teeming on the ground. Come, I'll carry you. We're going to break through."

Before the onmyouji could complain, he was hoisted up onto the shoulder of his shikigami. The latter jumped up high into the tree above him, and by using one of the branches for a boost leapt forward. He landed past the black blobs and broke into a run.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"If you have that much time to complain, at least prepare the ofuda for binding and sealing."

"I already have."

"That's my Tetsuya; ready for everything."

"Can you see him yet?"

"No, but I can sense that she's close."

"How close is close? Wait. Did you say 'she'?"

"I did. And if you're wondering where she is, or where we're heading; it's towards the river."

"River… she… Don't tell me that the youkai we have to exterminate is…!"

"Looks like we were thinking the same thing. Yup, it looks like we're up against Nure-Onna."

"Well, that's no good."

"But why? The stronger the opponent, the better. Besides, you're always prepared for situations just like this one; there's nothing to fret about."

"But Nure-Onna is a Youkai of the water attribute."

"So?"

"Your attribute is fire. Also, if you stare into her eyes, you'll be paralyzed. We have totally underestimated our opponent."

"You worry too much, my dear."

"And I wonder why you can sound so confident."

"You seem to forget, Tetsuya; that my fire is no ordinary fire: it is the Heveanly Fire of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. Whatever I choose to burn with these flames, no one will be able to put them out. Also, I am your first and strongest shikigami; no one will be able to protect you if I can't. But what's more important is that I believe in you and your abilities. That's why I am confident that we can defeat any opponent that comes our way."

"I… guess you're right."

"But of course. Because I always win, I'm always right. You know that better than anyone."

"So in the end it's all about you, huh."

"We're almost there. Get ready for battle."

As the riverbank came into view, a loud roar ripped through the air.

In one bound, Akashi made it across the river. He put his master down gently, and the young onmyouji murmured a "thank you" as he tried to regain his balance.

"I'll distract the Nure-Onna. In the meantime, you'll back me up with the ofuda for binding and start preparing the sealing ones. Just like how you usually do."

"I understand. Please be careful. Being reckless is not a good thing."

"Who do you think I am? I'm not like Ryouta and Daiki? Only those fools would act without thinking ahead. Don't worry, I already have a plan in mind." He gave a smirk and turned to face his enemy. "On my call, use the binding ofuda."

Kuroko nodded his reply, and watched as his shikigami began his assault. In one hand, between his fore and middle fingers, he now held up the binding ofuda of the lightning element, in the other the sealing ofuda. He closed his eyes slowly to be able concentrate on building his spiritual energy into the binding ofuda, into the words that was written on it with black ink. Under his breath he recited a memorized spell, and the words started to glow a light blue colour.

"Tetsuya, now!"

He opened his eyes, and released the ofuda. It flew towards the Nure-Onna and stuck itself onto a portion of her snake-like body. Upon contact with the youkai, the glow of the written words turned from blue to yellow as it started to release sparks of electricity that soon spread throughout her entire body.

The Nure-Onna screeched in pain and collapsed onto the riverbank, paralyzed by the binding ofuda.

The onmyouji then raised the sealing ofuda, chanting the spell required to invoke its power. The ofuda glowed with spiritual energy; and when it was released, flew towards the youkai's head.

It stuck onto the forehead of the Nure-Onna; and with a flash of bright light, she was gone, sealed into the ofuda.

Akashi retrieved the ofuda before it floated down onto the water, and handed it to his master, who was now leaning against a tree, exhausted.

"Mission… accomplished."

"See? I told you it would be easy. Are you alright, Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine. I just used up too much energy at one go. I had to make sure that the sealing ofuda was strong enough, after all."

"I know. If it was too weak, you would have wasted more energy trying to bind and seal it again. Come, let's return to the village and informed them that we have successfully accomplished the mission. I'll carry you on my back."

"Like I said, I'll be fine. I just need to rest a little."

"Would you stop being so stubborn, Tetsuya?. Akashi frowned. "When people offer their help to you, the very least you do is to accept it with gratitude."

The shikigami walked over to his master and lifted him up, bridal-style and started to make his way back towards the entrance they came from.

"Put me down!"

"I refuse."

"It's an order!"

"Tetsuya, please…"

Kuroko sighed. "Forget it. I don't have the energy to deal with you now. Just put me down when we are approaching the entrance of the forest. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Noting his master's embarrassment, Akashi chuckled.

"Of course."

**-END-**


	21. Day 20: Gender-bend (femKuroko)

_Author's note: Thank you for the 106 follows!_

* * *

**Theme: Gender-bend (Kuroko)**

**Notes: Based off Chii's (akashikuroko on tumblr) genderbend AkaKuro headcanon. I don't have the link, but I already asked for her permission over twitter to use it for my fic here. It's a little short, but I don't have the time to actually do a full story. (I'm supposed to be on hiatus, but I'm doing this as a way to relieve stress. My hiatus status is on my profile, for those who didn't know.)**

**Third person's POV**

* * *

It was the bright rays of the sun that woke Kuroko Tetsuna up from her slumber.

She let out a groan as she forced herself to sit up, feeling the ache of her muscles from the intensive basketball practice session the Coach had put all of them through the day before. Fortunately, she also gave everyone the day after that off, so one had any reasons to complain about it.

Blinking her eyes open to adjust to the bright light, she reached over to check the time on her alarm clock.

She let out a loud gasp, and almost dropped the object.

"I'm going to be late…!"

Somewhere else in the city, Akashi Seijuurou was looking down at the watch for the twentieth time that hour. Or was it the twenty-first? He had lost count sometime ago.

With a sigh he leaned onto the pillar behind him, eyes on the gates of the station. It was already fifteen minutes past the waiting time; how long is she planning to keep him waiting.

"E-Excuse me, may I have a moment…?"

He turned his head to see a girl about his age… most likely a foreigner.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, y-yes. I'm unfamiliar with the area, so I was hoping if you could tell me how to get to this place…" She handed him a piece of paper with an address scribbled onto it.

"This place… Ahh. Take the West exit and take the escalator on your right. When you leave the station, turn left and cross the road at the junction. The place you are looking for should be the second building you'll see after you cross the road. There's a large sign hung there as well, so you can't miss it."

"I-I see. Thank you very much for your help!" The girl gave him a wave and left in a hurry.

Just as she was leaving, the person whom he was waiting for finally appeared.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Akashi-kun. Did you wait long?"

"You did send me a message to notify me, so it's fine. Still, it's rare for you to be late."

"I apologize. It won't happen again."

"And I'll take your word for it." Akashi scanned her appearance, and frowned. "Tetsuna, who said you could cut your hair?"

Kuroko touched the tips of her shoulder-length hair nervously. "Well, the weather was getting hot lately, plus it was getting in the way during practice…"

"That is no excuse. I told you before not to cut it so short." He sighed, running his fingers through the soft ice-blue locks. "It was much more beautiful when it was longer. Never mind that for now. At least you have dressed appropriately… or not."

"What's wrong?"

"You're wearing knee-high socks."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I told you before that if you are wearing shorts or a skirt that doesn't reach your knees, you should wear a pair of leggings underneath. Knee-high socks are not allowed."

"But I didn't expose too much skin, just like you advised me not to. besides, my shorts are just past my mid-thigh, so it's fine, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I can't have another guy stare at your lovely, smooth, creamy skin like that. Especially not the skin of your legs. That is reserved for me alone."

"Oh, right. I forgot about your leg fetish."

"Don't say it so vulgarly. It's only because you legs are so beautiful, I can't help myself. Maybe I should start making you wear what Ryouta's captain does during matches as well. That way, no one will notice."

"I would think that it would draw more attention than divert it. And I don't need them, so please abandon that thought."

"In any case, how should I punish you for going against my word? Or should I let this slide this time? What do you think, Tetsuna?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Excellent point. Oh well. I can't bear to bring myself to punish you today, so I'll just let you off this time. However, the next time you attempt something like this…"

"There won't be a next time. I promise."

"Good. Come, let's go. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Where are we going to do today? You mentioned over the phone that you had planned something special, didn't you?"

Akashi smirked. "You'll see. It's going to be fun."

"What is your definition of 'fun', I wonder."

"You'll find out soon, my dear. Very, very soon."

**-END-**


	22. Day 21: Neko (Animals)

**Theme: Neko (animals)**

**Akashi: 24 years old, a normal salary-man in his father's company who is trying to make his way to the top. Used to be a home tutor in when he was in university.**

**Kuroko: 18 years old, high school student. Was one of Akashi's former pupils. Currently in his rebellious stage. Refuses to have a mate, for reasons unknown (by everyone but me).**

**Note: In this AU, all humans have animal characteristics; the type depends on the individual. In this story, Akashi and Kuroko are both cats. As for Midorima, the only other character who does make a physical appearance, I leave it up to your imagination. Otherwise, think of him as a bunny (because the Easter Bunny in "Rise of the Guardians" reminded me so much of him). The ending could have been better, but I rushed this so I hope it suffices.**

**Requested by _Eovin_-san.**

**Third-person POV**

* * *

It was a bright, cool autumn morning. Perfect for a nap in the great outdoors, thought Akashi Seijuurou as he let out a small yawn.

It was rare that he took the day off from work, but he had nothing to do at all. He had planned to spend the day sleeping on the porch, but decided against it when he realized that there are better ways to spend this lovely day. It wasn't like him to remain cooped up with nothing to do, after all; so he decided to go for a walk instead. The park would be a good place, since it was quiet on weekdays. Also, the leaves were starting to redden; he should catch a glimpse of them since he has the time.

However, he didn't expect to meet an old friend there.

"Akashi. Fancy meeting you here."

"If it isn't Shintarou. What are you doing here?"

His friend, Midorima Shintarou, adjusted his glasses before he replied.

"I was just taking a walk, since the weather was good and I have the day off. I presume it's the same with you?"

"That is correct. Are you here alone today?"

"Yes… What about it?"

"I was just asking, that's all. I merely thought that your mate would be with you today."

"Kazunari has to work today."

"Ah. I see. Well, if you're not in a hurry, why don't we find a place to sit down over a meal? We haven't seen each other in years, after all."

"I don't see why not. I know of a good place nearby; would you like to go there?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Well then…"

The two moved to a nearby café, where they ordered a late lunch before resuming their conversation.

"So, Shintarou; I hear that you are a doctor now?"

"Not exactly. I'm still an intern at a hospital. I haven't earned the proper qualifications yet. What about you?"

"I'm just your average office worker, that's all."

"Oh? I thought you were supposed to take over your father's company?"

"Not in the near future, though. Father still has plans for the company, so I'm sure that he won't step down until many years later. For now, I just have to work my way up and do my best."

"That sounds just like you."

"How's Takao, your mate? Is he still working at that beauty salon in Roppongi?"

"No, he set up his own shop near Kamiya-chou station. It's a small one, but he's doing well. What about you? Have you found a mate yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"At your age?"

"Shintarou, I'm only twenty-four."

"Well, most people find their mates by the time they reach your age."

"Or so I've heard from many others before you. I don't understand why everyone is telling me to get a mate. It's really annoying."

"It's for your own good, you know."

"Well, I don't see the need to rush. They say that haste makes waste."

"I don't think that phrase is applicable to this situation."

"Besides, I haven't found the one for me yet. If I have to choose a mate, I want to be certain that that person is perfect for me. Surely you wouldn't want to spend your life with someone you can't stand, right?"

"Well, it does sound a little worse than being all alone, in my opinion."

"I'm glad you acknowledge my point."

"Well, then… Is there anyone who has caught your eye yet?"

"Hmm.… Well, maybe. That I can't be too sure about."

"Shall I introduce someone to you?"

"No, it isn't necessary."

"It's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you for your offer and concern, but I don't need it. I'll find someone soon; I'm sure."

"I presume that's your sixth sense speaking?"

"You've known me long enough to know how reliable it is. Since it has always been accurate, there's no way it can be wrong."

"You might be wrong about that…"

"But have you seen it go wrong before?"

"Well, no, but…"

"So quit your blabbering. It's going to be fine."

When the two finished their meal, they said their goodbyes and went on their own ways. Akashi, feeling a little drowsy thanks to the cooling weather, decided to head home for that nap of his.

However, his plans were ruined when he spotted a familiar stray sitting at the doorstep of his apartment.

The ice-blue haired cat's ears perked up as he approached, and eyes of an identical colour looked up at him.

"Akashi-san." The boy stood up to greet him with a bow. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Kuroko-kun? What are you doing here? Did you have an argument with your parents again?"

"Sort of. Is it okay if I hide out here for a while?" He looked down by his feet and Akashi's gaze followed to spot a duffel bag by his feet. "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Akashi sighed.

"Well, for now, let's go inside. This corridor isn't the best place for small talk."

Akashi unlocked the door and invited his guest in.

"Have a seat over there on the sofa. Here, have some water. You mist be thirsty."

"Thank you."

"It has been a while since we met, hasn't it? It has been two years since I stopped tutoring you… You're in your final year of high school now, aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"How are your studies coming along?"

"Just fine. I haven't made much improvement since you stopped tutoring me; but I've been maintaining my grade. I should be able to make it into a normal university, but I'm trying to push myself harder to get to a better one."

"I see… That's good. So, back to our initial ropic. What are you doing here today?"

"As you have assumed, I had another argument with my father."

"I can see that that hasn't changed at all… but it must be something serious or important for you to resort to this; it isn't like you at all to run away from home like this."

"Well… it's a long story. But may I ask you something before I proceed?"

"Go ahead?"

"Does… Akashi-san have a mate?"

"No, I don't." From that question, Akashi knew what everything was all about. "Your father is forcing you to get one, isn't he?"

"You're right about that. I have told him many, many times before that I don't want a mate; yet he doesn't understand. All he does when he comes home from work is shout at me and ignore everything I have to tell him. He thinks that just because I am soon to be of age, it is a must for me have one. He won't take no for an answer or let me explain myself."

"What about your mother?"

"She's too busy travelling to dozens of places for work; she doesn't care at all. The only time she speaks to me is when I bring home results that she deems unsatisfactory. Which is every single time. Since you decided to stop tutoring, she hired many others to try to teach me, but I didn't like the way they taught. Akashi-san is the only one who understands my weak points and knows how to teach in a way I understand." The boy looked as if he was going to continue the topic, but flinched for a moment before changing to the original topic. "In any case, my father kept going on about how I don't have a mate and I had enough of that. It's annoying to be compared to your friends; what's so good about couples who flirt openly in public anyway?"

"I can understand how you feel. By coincidence, a friend of mine was talking about the same thing: About me not having a mate. Shall I talk to your father?"

"He won't listen to you. He's a selfish, stubborn person who only listens to himself."

"But he's still your father. Regardless of everything else, I'm not sure how long you are able to stay here. I mean, I am willing to let you stay here, but what about school?"

"I have my uniform packed in this bag. As for my books and school bag, I'll sneak home to fetch them; no one is going to spot me anyway. Not to mention that my school is only just down the street; it'll take less than five minutes by foot to reach there."

"…"

"Is it… not possible for me to stay with you?"

"It's not that. As an adult, the right thing that I should do is tell you to go back home. However, since I'm able to relate to what you are going through, it would be terrible of me to send you back like this."

"So that means…"

"You can stay here for the time being. However, I will have to contact one of your parents."

"They won't allow it."

"If you're telling them that I'm helping you prepare for your university entrance exams they will. While you're here, you can stay in the spare room over there. Go put your things there while I phone your mother."

"Yes…"

And that was how Akashi and his former student, Kuroko Tetsuya, started staying under one roof. Kuroko seemed to be pleased with the arrangement; for Akashi, however, he had mixed feelings about this situation.

But mixed feelings about what, he doesn't have a clue. One thing he does know is that he has some sort of… attraction to this boy.

Or perhaps it was more of an interest as compared to an attraction; it was not necessarily in a romantic sense, either. But one thing he knows is that he can't… he shouldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Akashi-san…"

"What is it?"

"I've been wanting to ask since I started staying here a month ago, but do you usually spend all of your Sundays and days off at home?"

Akashi looked up from the worksheet he was checking and raised an eyebrow at his student (the boy qualifies as one now so let's call him that).

"Not all, but I do spend most of them at home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought all adults spent their days off work hanging around at a friend's house or go out to do… stuff, or something. Especially those who don't have a mate."

"Describe 'stuff'."

"Hmm… like going to the clubs, maybe?"

"Where did you get the ridiculous notion that people my age frequent the cabarets?"

"Well, my friend Aomine-kun kept going on about how lucky adults are; being able to enter nightclubs to pick up girls and all that."

Akashi had to stifle a laugh at the boy's embarrassment. "That is just something from your friend's fantasy. In fact, I don't know anyone who does that."

"Akashi-san, do you have many friends?"

"I know a lot of people, but there are few amongst them whom I can consider as my friends."

"Don't you spend time with them? Like go out for tea or some other activity?"

"No, not really. I don't think we've ever done something like that."

"Why?"

"We're all busy with our own careers; we can't really spare time for other things. Not to mention that all of them have their own mates…"

"Ah." Kuroko looked to the side in a guilty manner, as if he had asked something he shouldn't. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I don't see the need to feel bad because I don't have a mate, nor do I feel the rush to obtain one. I believe that if there is a person who is meant for me, there will eventually be a day when I can hold that person in my arms. I am willing to wait for the right person."

"Hmm… that sounds nice."

"What about you, Kuroko-kun?"

The expression on the boy's face changed drastically, like how quickly dark clouds loom over the clear sky.

"I don't want a mate… nor will I ever need one."

It wasn't the first time he heard him say something like this, but Akashi was surprised by the level of animosity he had towards the topic. It was likely that something must have happened in the past that made him this way. Not that it was his business to pry into it.

"So you don't want a mate… huh?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, what if I offered to be your mate; would you agree?"

It was a joke, but it just slipped out without thinking. He couldn't blame Kuroko for looking at him with widened eyes, even he himself was shocked.

"You… are joking, are you?"

"Well, yes. It was meant to be a joke."

"It wasn't very funny, to say the least. Also, it isn't like Akashi-san to joke like that."

"I'm sorry… I guess I was trying to lighten the mood."

"I know. I figured as much. Even if it was a joke, thanks for your offer; but I still refuse to be anyone's mate or to have anyone be mine."

"Is… that so?"

This feeling that is building in his chest… Could it be disappointment? But why? Why was he feeling this way?

"Akashi-san?"

He had to brush those thoughts aside for a while; he doesn't have the time to brood on them now. "I've finished looking through your work. You have improved, but not by a far enough margin if you want to be eligible for your university of choice. I've written down some points for you to take note of; take a look at them while I go prepare the bath."

He stood up and left the table before the boy could say another word.

There are many thoughts running through his head, most of them revolving around the words that he had spoken earlier. What was it that made him say something like that, he wondered. Kuroko is his student and nothing more, right?

But his gut feeling was denying that fact. It was telling him that that boy… that Kuroko Tetuya was more than just a mere student.

Thinking about it, Kuroko had always been his favourite student in his three years of home-tutoring and he had always been fond of him. But it was just fondness right? It doesn't mean anything special, right?

He doesn't know; and it doesn't help that all he's doing is confusing himself.

He has never been in love with anyone before so there's no way he would… Wait.

Where did that thought pop out from?

It can't be that… could it be possible that he was in love?

With his student, that kid who is six years younger than him?

"You have to be kidding me." He heaved a sigh, turning off the taps to measure the temperature of the half-filled tub.

Satisfied that it was warm enough, he left the bathroom.

When Kuroko entered the bath, he retreated to his room. He picked up his cellphone and searched for a familiar name in his contact list. Once he did, he made a call to that person.

After two short rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello? This is the Midorima household! Who is this speaking?"

"Kazunari? I would like to speak to Shintarou."

"Ah, Akashi? Hold on for a while; I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

A few seconds later, Akashi was greeted with a gruff voice.

"What is it?"

"Shintarou, do you remember that conversation we had the other day?"

"I do. What about… Wait. Don't tell me you finally found your mate."

"To be honest, I'm not too sure about that myself. But I think it's highly likely. Do you think we can… meet one day? To discuss this? You're the only one I can ask."

"I don't mind. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Thank you, Shintarou. I'll speak to you another time."

With that he hung up the call and placed his phone down on the bedside table.

Once he sorts out his feelings and listen to what advice Shintarou has to offer, he would know exactly what to do about this situation. And once he does, all he has to do after that is to come up with a plan to catch his prey.

And how he will be looking forward to that.

**-END-**


	23. Day 22: Body-switch

_For those whom I didn't have time to reply to regarding yesterday's AU. About why Kuroko doesn't want a mate, it's a little complicated, but it goes something like this: It happened during Middle School, some time before he met Akashi:: Kuroko's first love was his best friend Aomine, but apparently Aomine and their other friend Kise got together (they didn't consider his feelings at all and go all lovey-dovey in front of him) which resulted in him getting hurt and feeling betrayed by them. Some time after that, he decided on his own that he can surive on his own without a life partner. That added on to his current stage ("the rebellious teenager") which resulted in what he was now. That was what I had planned in my head; hope it manages to satisfy your curiosity!_

**Theme: Body-Swtich**

**Note: For the body switch, it's:**

**Akashi in Aomine**

**Aomine in Kuroko**

**Kuroko in Kise**

**Kise in Midorima**

**Midorima in Momoi**

**Momoi in Murasakibara**

**Murasakibara in Akashi**

**Since the story is from the narrator's point of view, it will be according to what other people would see. Hence, if Akashi is speaking, the reader would 'see' him as Aomine instead. It might get confusing, which is why I put question marks in brackets next to the character's names. I hope it helps.**

* * *

"Oi, someone tell me what is going on here! Why the hell did I become Tetsu?" Kuroko(?) yelled as he slammed the door of the locker room open.

Five other pairs of eyes glared at him, seemingly displeased with his entrance.

"The hell, Satsuki? Why are you in here?" Kuroko(?) put his hands on his hips and growled at the girl. "This is the boy's changing room! And why are you wearing glasses and carrying a stuffed crocodile?"

"I am not Momoi, you twit." Momoi(?) sighed as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "And for heaven's sake, how many times do we have to tell you to knock before we come in?"

"Midorima? Is that you?"

"Who else?"

"Wait a minute." Midorima(?) rose his hand. "Who's who now?"

"I'm puzzled too." Aomine(?) seconded. "Shall we sort this out?"

"Yes." Everyone present chorused.

"Good. Say your name out one by one. Starting from… the green one on the left."

"Kise Ryouta." Midorima(?) grumbled.

"Mura…saki…bara Atsu…shi…" Akashi(?) mumbled, speaking out his name in between bites of his snack.

"Well, I'm in Daiki's body. And it looks like Daiki's in Tetsuya's. Can I presume that Tetsuya is in Ryouta's, then?"

Kise(?) nodded wordlessly, looking tired and perhaps a little traumatized as well.

"What happened, Kurokocchi?" Midorima(?) asked. "You look completely worn out."

"Thanks to a certain somebody's fans." Kise(?) muttered his reply sarcastically. "If it weren't for Ao… I mean, Akashi-kun's help, I would have been swarmed by them."

"I'm sorry about that, Kurokocchi."

"It's fine. It's not like it was something within your control."

"Actually," Momoi(?) spoke up, "Is it safe to assume that Momoi is in Murasakibara's body, since his is the only one that is here?"

"I was thinking the same thing as you, Shintarou." Aomine(?) nodded. "But my main worry is what we are going to about practice. There's no way I would let Atsushi take my place, nor am I willing to call it off. Shintarou, got any ideas?"

"I wish I did."

"How about you, Tetsuya?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We all can't be absent from practice, but if we all attend it might turn out to be a disaster. Why don't we inform the coach about it?"

"Absolutely not." Everyone except Aomine(?) grimaced, and in unison too.

"But the rest of the first string will be arriving soon." Midorima(?) pointed out. "What shall we do?"

"This is a very, very difficult decision to make."

"I second that."

"And me."

"Anghd mge." (And me.)

"Atsushi, please don't speak with your mouth full."

"Anhm swolry." (I'm sorry.)

"Man, if Satsuki sees me like this, she's going to cry."

"I just got a thought. Why don't we go find Momoi-san first?"

"Why?" Aomine(?) raised his eyebrows. "It's not like she would know anything about this."

"I got the feeling she does."

"Hah? How can you be so sure about that, Kuroko?"

"Well, you know that yesterday was valentine's day, right?"

"Yeah. Kuro-chin shared some chocolates with us yesterday. They were really good."

"What about it, Tetsuya?"

"Actually, those chocolates were from Momoi-san. She told me that she made them herself."

At this confession everyone was visibly stunned. Kuroko(?) was the first to speak.

"Seriously…? Satsuki actually made something …edible?"

"I didn't know it was April Fool's already."

"It's not. Do you always have to be such an idiot, Kise?"

"So mean, Midorimacchi! I was just being sarcastic!"

"Don't cry! You're making my face look weird."

"So, Tetsuya, you are saying that Momoi's chocolates have something to do with this?"

"It's just a suspicion, but I'm pretty sure of this has to do with it."

"So Sacchin drugged it or something?"

"She won't do such a bold thing. If I had to guess, it was a result of something that occurred during the cooking process."

"Wow, you're so smart, Mido-chin."

"But with Midorimacchi saying it while in Momocchi's body, I feel like what he's saying is the truth."

"Anyway… What are we going yo do about this situation, Akashi?"

"I gave it a thought, but with our current situation, it would even be difficult for us to do our homework. Aside from school, we also need to think of our living arrangements. There is no way we can return home like this."

"That's true. I can't tell what that idiot will do to my adorable kid sister."

"Why are you treating me like a lolicon when you're the one? And I can only think of poor Kurokocchi if he were to suffer the wrath of my sisters!"

"And I don't want my grandmother finding traces of porn magazines under my bed. Or anywhere in my house for the matter."

"Why don't we all stay together, then?" Akashi(?) spoke, opening a new packet of chips. "It makes things a lot easier for us, plus tomorrow's a Saturday and we don't have practice."

"Atsushi, you are a genius!" Aomine(?) looked as if he suddenly had a burst of enthusiasm. "Let's all stay at my place! Tonight!"

"Akashicchi? What's gotten over you, all of a sudden?"

"Something tells me that he's plotting something else."

"I'll have to agree with Midorima for once. It smells fishy and I don't like it."

"This is chicken-flavoured, not fish. Has Mine-chin's nose gone bad?"

"I wasn't referring to you!"

"… Oh."

"Kurokocchi? You have been quiet for a while. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine."

And so, several hours later, everyone settled down in their own guest rooms in the Akashi family's huge mansion, Momoi included.

They sat down together to try to find a way to revert back to normal, but with no avail. Deciding that they might find a better solution in the morning, everyone said their good nights and retreated to their respective rooms.

However, Aomine(?) couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Why are Daiki's limbs so long?" He muttered under his breath. "It's so uncomfortable and inconvenient."

He tossed and he turned on the bed, but he still couldn't get comfortable at all.

It was then his bedroom door opened.

"Who's there?" Aomine(?) asked, sitting up immediately.

"It's me, Kuroko." Kise(?) popped his head in, looking rather guilty. "Did I wake you, Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya? You don't have to worry; I wasn't asleep. Don't just stand there, come in."

Kise(?) nodded and entered as he was told. His eyes were fixed on Aomine's(?) figure on the bed, but he did not take a step further. Their gazes then connected, and from his gaze Aomine(?) knew exactly what the other boy wanted.

"Come over here, Tetsuya." Aomine(?) patted the spot next to him on his large bed. "You can't fall asleep, right? If you'd like, we can sleep together tonight."

"But what if the rest finds out about us?"

"It doesn't matter. They're going to find out sooner or later anyway. Now come here and get in the bed with me."

Kise(?) nodded and walked over to the bed where Aomine(?) was.

The bed was large enough for two fully grown adults, so there was more than enough space for the both of them. Kise(?) climbed in under the covers, ad laced his fingers with Aomine's(?). The two lay down on the bed on their sides, facing each other.. Neither said anything to the other for a while.

"Say, Tetsuya?"

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"May I hold you?"

"… You never bothered to ask before, so why now?"

"I just thought that it was appropriate of I asked. So, may I?"

"You know I will never refuse you."

Aomine(?) chuckled as he moved closer to Kise(?), wrapping his arms around him to hold the latter close to him.

"It's so strange. Even if you have the voice and face and body of that brainless blonde mutt, you're still the Tetsuya I know and love on the inside."

"Of course. I'm still me; and you are still you. But I do agree it's weird looking at you when you're inside Aomine-kun's body. It makes me feel like I'm cheating you."

"You won't dare."

"Of course I won't. I was only joking."

"So was I."

"Sure didn't sound like one." Kise(?) replied before he yawned. "Looks like I'm getting sleepy now."

"Then close your eyes and fall asleep. We can talk more in the morning. But before you fall asleep, there's something that needs to be done, first."

"A good night kiss… Am I right?"

Aomine(?) raised his eyebrows in surprise, but softened his expression a moment later.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not your boyfriend for nothing, you know. At the very least, I can predict what you desire."

"I beg to differ, my dear Tetsuya. While you may be right about that, you are also wrong. What I truly desire from you is more than a mere kiss." Aomine(?) smirked in provocative manner, sending a strange shiver down Kise's(?) spine. "Allow me to tell you all about it."

Their gazes met, and in Aomine's(?) blue orbs Kise(?) could feel something strong overwhelming him.

"What I want… is all of you. Here."

He placed a dark finger on his cheek.

"And here."

The finger slid down to his jaw.

"And here."

Sofly brushing over his skin, it moved down his neck to his collarbone.

"And here."

He brushed across his clothed nipple slowly as he now drew all five fingers down his chest.

"And of course…"

Kise(?) felt a jolt as Aomine's(?) hand moved between his legs, his fingers rubbing slowly over the cotton of his pajamas.

"… Here." Aomine(?) licked his lips. "Every part of you belongs to me; to no one else but me."

"Akashi-kun… we can't…"

"Shh." Aomine(?) placed a finger over Kise's(?) lips. "I know. Which is why I will wait for the both of us to return to our own bodies before I do anything. Now, it's about time we go to sleep, so…"

The two of them drew their lips closer together and, closing their eyes, melted into a gentle kiss.

"Good night, Akashi-kun."

"Good night, Tetsuya. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

A few minutes later, the both of them drifted off to sleep, only to wake up the next morning back in their own bodies.

Well, let's say most of the people in the house had the worse morning of their lives.

**-END-**


	24. Day 23: Demons

_I apologize for this being late. Schoolwork's piling up again; I can barely even find time to think. And many thanks to Random Reader Yume for spotting that huge mistake in the previous instalment._

**Theme: Demons (Luz de la Luna verse)**

**Akashi: The oldest of the brother. Born of the fallen angel Lucifer (Satan) and a succubus. A powerful demon who is obsessed with his youngest brother.**

**Kuroko: The youngest of the brothers; a cambion. He is the only one amongst the siblings whose father is human. His lover, fallen angel Kagami Taiga, lives in the human realm, and the two would meet once a month on the full moon.**

**Note: In this AU, all the Kiseki no Sedai + Momoi are all half-siblings. They all share the same mother (a succubus) but different fathers. As a result, they are all of a different kind of demon (but still half-incubus) and have different family names. Only Kise is a pure incubus (since his father is one). All the siblings stay in a large mansion, where their mother is almost never home.**

**Continuation(?) of Luz de la Luna, the pathetic excuse of an M-rated fic I wrote sometime earlier this year.**

**For those who love yandere!Akashi, which was a pain in the butt and lungs (no thanks to the haze coming in from the neighbouring country) to write, if you must know. If I fail to meet your expectation, you may shoot me.**

* * *

The morning in the Underworld today seemed darker than usual, Kuroko Tetsuya noted as he made his way back home from the gates that connected this realm to the one of humans.

"You're back, Tetsuya."

Kuroko paused in his steps when he heard the silky sweet voice from atop the marble staircase.

"I-I'm home, Brother Seijuurou." He greeted, hoping that his voice did not show his unease. "It's rare for you to be awake at this early hour. Are you heading out?"

"No, I'm not. I was simply awaiting the return of my youngest and most precious brother. Is that wrong?"

"N-No, it isn't. If you don't mind, I'm a little exhausted and I wish to return to my room as soon as possible. I will now take my leave."

"Hold it right there."

"What… is it?"

"Before you return, there is something I would like to discuss with you first."

"Can it wait?"

"No, I'm afraid it can't. It is something that our Mother had asked me to do in her stead, and it is of importance."

"… I understand. In that case, I have something to ask of you as well."

"I see. Come, let's go to my room first. We will talk there."

Kuroko nodded and followed behind his brother. His gaze was directed at the scarlet carpet of the floor the entire time, until they reached the largest room located in the east wing of the giant mansion: the private room of the eldest of the seven siblings, Akashi Seijuurou.

Everyone in the mansion, both his own siblings and the servants, fear him, no one ever dared to venture near his quarters. That was perhaps why Kuroko felt a cold shiver run down his spine when his brother invited him inside.

The interior of the room was… normal, unexpectedly. But even though nothing seemed out of place, Kuroko felt that it would be dangerous to let his guard down.

"Sit on the bed." Came the order, and he followed it without complaint.

His gaze was still downwards to avoid looking into his brother's, which he could feel was all over him.

His hands, which were balled into fists, pressed down hard on his thighs.

His brother's next sentence… or rather, question soon came.

"Tetsuya, what happened to your ribbon tie?"

Kuroko felt a surge of panic and his hand moved up to his collar on instinct. He was hoping that his brother would not have noticed, but he did.

"I … must… have… forgotten it. At Taiga-kun's place." He lied, but it was too obvious.

He was never able to lie to anyone, especially his oldest brother Seijuurou, who was the one who had raised him in place of their always-absent mother.

But what was he was more afraid of was the fact that he had given his lover, the fallen angel Kagami Taiga, the ribbon tie that his brother had gifted him with for his birthday when he first reached adulthood. Kuroko knew that his brother would be furious if he finds out what happened.

"Is that so? Well, it can't be helped, then. You can get it back from him when you go… visit him next month. Never mind that. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"You can go first, Brother."

"No, you go first. Mine is a little long-winded, so we'll hear what you have to say, first."

Kuroko swallowed a mouthful of saliva. His brother had a smile plastered on his face, but he couldn't see that in his eyes.

Should he ask now? Or should he…

"I'm waiting, Tetsuya."

"Well, I… wanted… to ask… you something."

"Yes. Go on."

"I wanted to ask for your permission… To let me live with Taiga-kun in the human realm."

As he said those words, he immediately regretted it. He felt almost guilty, especially when his brother's expression changed (it wasn't obvious, but he knew him well enought to know the difference in his almost-similar expressions) for the worse.

"…" Akashi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he had thought otherwise.

Kuroko waited for his brother's response, watching each and every gesture carefully.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's time to stop this farce?"

"F-Farce? What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Your… connections with that Kagami Taiga. They aren't real, are they? It's just something that you were made to believe in by those sweet words of his."

"That's… not true."

"Tetsuya, you're being decieved by him. He made you blind; it's time you open your eyes."

"Taiga-kun did no such thing."

"You're being ridiculous, Tetsuya. Stop it. I know how painful it is to face the truth, but it's time you wake up and see the truth with your own eyes. You think that he cares for you; but that was what he made you believe. It has been nothing but a lie from the very beginning. Why can't you see that? Why can't you understand?"

"That is not the truth. Why must you always talk bad about Taiga-kun? He is a good person!"

"He is an angel. Their kind can't be trusted." Those words were ironic, especially when they came from the lips of a son of the fallen angel Lucifer. "Tetsuya, why won't you listen to me? Is that man more important to you than I am?"

"It's not that. Both you and Taiga-kun are very, very important to me."

"Then why won't you do what I say?"

"Because you… Brother Seijuurou isn't making any sense."

"!" Akashi's eyes widened.

"Taiga-kun loves me very, very much, and I feel the same way about him. All I want is for us to be together. Is that too much to ask for?"

"That's enough."

"What?"

"I said, that's enough."

It occured so quickly, Kuroko did not know what had happened until he found himself pinned down on the bed, his brother on top of him. On his brother's back were now a pair of large black wings, with some of its dark feathers scattered into the air and falling onto area around them.

Akashi gave a pleased smirk when he caught the fear in his beloved little brother's eyes.

"Why do you think I let you out into the human world, Tetsuya? So you could find a victim to prey on; someone whom you can use and dispose of when not needed anymore. Instead of doing that, you met him and because of that we have this fiasco now. I was already kind enough to let you meet him once a month. And I know what exactly what kind of things you have been doing with him. Every time… on every full moon… Do you know how much it hurts for me to have to witness that with my own eyes?"

"Y-You… were watching us? You… followed me?"

"Of course I did! What kind of older brother would allow his little brother to go off on his own without the least bit of worry? I trusted you to do the right thing, but what good came out of that? Not only did you give your body to him, but your soul. Even for a demon… for an incubus… do you know what you're doing with him is something that is considered filthy and impure? But more importantly, you have failed to notice my feelings."

"W-What?"

"It's all my fault. If I've known that something like this would happen, I would have never allowed you to leave this mansion in the first place." Despite those pitying words, Akashi's expression was still a frightening one. "When you came to me, those years ago, asking me to let you go out to the human realm once a month on the night of the full moon, I wanted to reject you. However, that was the first selfish request that you had ever made to me, and I could not bear to say no to you after you had begged so hard. But I should have refused. I shouldn't have spoilt you like that."

"B-Brother, let me…"

"Silence, Tetsuya. You will not speak." Kuroko nodded slowly to indicate his compliance. "Good. Now open your eyes. Look at me. Look only at me."

The red glow in his brother's eyes only served to make Kuroko even more fearful. He tried to hold back his tears, his sobs, but he couldn't. The more he tried to compose himself, it more he felt like he was going to break down.

As for Akashi, his younger brother's display of weakness seemed to spur him on even more.

"Dear Tetsuya… My sweet, precious Tetsuya…" He cooed, stroking his younger brother's cheek tenderly with one hand. "You only belong to me. You are no one else's."

The other hand that had been left free started to undo the buttons of Kuroko's shirt, revealing the horrid marks that blemished his pale skin, which were hidden by the pristine white fabric.

"How terrible… What happened to the immaculate skin I once laid my eyes upon? These… marks." He traced his finger around one of the bruises on his chest. "They look so barbaric; the work of a beast. Such vulgarities do not suit you. You are more deserving of something more… elegant. Yes, like scratches from the thorns of the rose bushes, or the lashes of a whip. Long, fine lines that dig into your creamy skin, drawing the beautiful crimson of the camellias that bloom in the spring. Those suit you much, much better."

Akashi gave a chuckle as he watched Kuroko shiver.

"Why are you trembling, my dear little brother? Are you perhaps as excited about this as I am?" Kuroko shook his head slightly. "You don't have to deny it; it's not something that you should be ashamed about."

Both of his hands started to move, feeling up the slim figure of his younger brother.

"Come, I'll cleanse you. Everything of him… anything of his… I shall rid your body of all the disgusting filth that taints it. After that, I shall do the same to your soul. I will wash away all traces of that brutish creature, and baptise you with my love. When I am done, you will truly be mine."

Akashi wrapped his arms around his brother's body and pulled him close. "Do you understand now, Tetsuya? You will never be able to leave this room anymore. You won't be able to be free once more. You will remain here, with me. Where you will be mine, mine, mine; no one else's. Ever again."

He lapped up the teardrop that was rolling down his cheeks and placed his lips by his ear, whispering huskily into it. "Let's begin, shall we?"

**-END-**


	25. Day 24: Terminal Illness

**Theme: Terminal Illness**

**Notes: This takes place during the second year of middle school.**

**Akashi's POV**

* * *

"He doesn't have much more to live."

At the doctor's statement, my eyes widened, and my shoulders tensed.

I didn't plan to show any sign of emotions, but looks like my feelings overpowered my will.

"What… do you mean by that? What do you mean when you said that Tetsuya doesn't have much time to live?" My distress and uncertainity could be heard from my quivering voice. "What exactly… is wrong with Tetsuya?"

It came as a shock to everyone when Tetsuya had collapsed during the quarter-final match earlier. Leaving the rest of the competition under Shintarou's charge, I followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Staring at Tetsuya's face throughout the entire ride, which was more pale than it usually was, I felt my heart sink with a heavy feeling. Numerous possibilities ran through my head, even the worse scenarios, to explain the situation.

_He's going to be okay… Tetsuya will be perfectly fine. He just pushed himself too hard, that's all._

That was what I had assured myself, but somewhere in my subconscious I was considering an entirely different reason.

"To make a long story short," the doctor's calm voice made me feel even more unsettled, "He's suffering from an incurable disease."

And as usual… I was right. Why couldn't I be wrong, just this one time?

I remained in silence as the doctor continued.

"Most people who have this disease usually don't make it past childhood. It's a miracle that he's able to make it this far. At his last check-up, his condition was stable; but now it seems like his condition is starting to detoriate, and at an unusually rapid rate."

"How much time does he have left?"

"At the very most… I would say another month or so. If he's lucky, he would be able to pull through the year."

"What are his chances of recovery? Is it impossible for him to get better?"

"A full recovery will be impossible. However, it is possible for his condition to improve. We will provide the necessary treatment and do the necessary procedures, but whether he recovers or not depends on his own will. If he does not have it, then everything that we do for him will be in vain."

"I see… Can I go in to see him?"

"He hasn't regained conciousness yet, so for now we'll continue to put him under observation. As for visitors, it should be fine if there aren't too many people in the room. Shall I contact his parents?"

"Yes… If you'd please."

"Well then, if he does wake up, please notify us using the button on the panel behind the bed."

The doctor gave a bow as he dismissed himself, and I returned the gesture.

After the doctor had left, I turned around, facing Tetsuya's room. However, my hand that was placed on the handle of the sliding door refused to move.

What was this sense of unease?

Could it be… fear?

Whatever it might be, for me to feel this way it isn't like me at all. It's all so foreign to me.

I took in a deep breath, as if I were bracing myself for something, and slid the door open.

There, on the bed in the center of the room, lay Tetsuya. His eyes were closed, and the blanket rose a little with each breath he took. Somehow, it made me feel a little relieved.

I shut the door behind me, and to where Tetsuya was. There was no other sound in the room other than the soft shuffle of my feet and the hum of the machines. Ah, and also the faint sound of his breathing.

I took a seat on the stool next to the bed, my eyes never leaving his face. It was not as pale as it was earlier, thank goodness.

From what I had gathered, Tetsuya has a disease that cannot be cured; and probably had been suffering from it for a long time. But why didn't he tell anyone about it? Why didn't I notice it? True, he has always been good at hiding things from people, including his own presence, but there should have been little signs that could be picked up if focused on…

… Which I had failed to.

That makes me the worst, then.

Not am I only a failure as the captain of the basketball team… I'm also a failure as his boyfriend and lover.

"Akashi… kun?"

"Y-You're awake, Tetsuya?"

"Where… is this place?"

"Don't get up. You need to lie down and get your rest." I paused for a brief moment before I continued. "You fainted during the match earlier; and you're in the hospital now. How… are you feeling?"

"A little light-headed, but I'll be fine in a bit. I must have stayed up too late reading last night, so I didn't get enough rest."

He was lying; I've known him long enough to be able to tell.

Should I confront him, or…?

"Akashi-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Did… something happen?"

"For how long?"

Screw it.

If I don't ask, I'll probably regret it.

"Eh?"

"You didn't faint due to exhaustion, did you?"

"T-That…"

"I know, Tetsuya." I held his hand, and squeezed lightly on it. "I know about your condition."

At my confession, Tetsuya tried to jerk his hand away from mine, but my grip prevented him from doing so. The colour drained from his face, and he looked as if he was at a loss for words.

"I'm… sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? Did you think I was angry or upset?"

"You're not?"

I nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun… I did plan to tell you. I really did, but I couldn't find the will or the opportunity to."

As he spoke, I could tell that he was holding back his tears.

"Hush," I cooed, petting his hair lightly. "Don't blame yourself like that. Matters like that aren't easy to talk about. Even if you never breathed a word about it to me, it is not your fault. You don't have to worry about me; think about yourself first. And… don't hold back your tears; let them all out."

At my touch, Tetsuya seemed to melt. He reached out to grab my jacket, and pulled himself towards me. I helped him sit up, and he clung onto me, drowning the sound of his painful cries in my clothed chest. I embraced his shaking figure, and held him tight until he calmed down.

"I swear right here and now, Tetsuya." I was still holding him as I spoke, "I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. Even in your last days, I will not abandon you. I want you keep on living. I want you to keep fighting. I don't care for whose sake, but I hope it can be mine, if not for yourself."

"Un." He let out a small murmur of agreement, and tried to nod his head. "I promise."

He then lifted his head to face me, and did the most unexpected thing.

He smiled at me.

It was a heavy smile, if he had to describe it. While it was one that hid all the terrible, unspoken things that he cannot shoe, it was also one that was truly expressing the happiness that he was feeling at that very moment.

That expression of his was one that I would never forget; and the memory of that day still remains fresh in my head. In fact, every memory… every single moment that I have spent with him… it's still remains vivid and clear, even today.

As I walked up the snow-covered stone steps, I let out a sigh, watching my exhale breath turn white in the cold.

There was no one else in the area, perhaps because it was too cold. Nobody ever comes to this part of the city during the peak of winter, after all, other than me.

The snow was falling, just like it would every year, covering the solemn place with a layer of pure white. It was so beautiful, yet so sad.

I soon arrived at the designated area, a place I know too well.

"Hey." A strange smile found its way to my face. "It's been a year since I last came… Were you lonely, Tetsuya?"

With one hand I held the bundle of flowers that I was carrying close to my bosom, as if I was trying to keep it warm in the brutal cold. The other reached out to pat off the snow of the top of the grave.

The same thing I have been doing for these past ten years on this very same day— since the day of the coldest winter of our third year of middle school, when Tetsuya left this world.

"Time flies so fast, doesn't it?" My smile didn't fade, even as I set the flowers down. "You might find it hard to believe, but I'm already twenty-five; and so are Shintarou and the rest. Everyone has been busy, so we haven't met up in a long time. Atsushi finished his course at the culinary school and opened a shop half a year ago. Shintarou's still studying to be a doctor; and I'm sure he'll make a fine one. That idiot Daiki was actually able to graduate from university and he's a policeman now. Ryouta went to flight school and is now flying all over the world. As for me, I'm Japan's best when it comes to shogi."

I looked down at my knees.

"Everyone's gone their separate ways… this time, it's for real. Back in high school and even university, we still had basketball to connect our paths. Now, there is nothing. Even if we happen to meet, the only thing that we do is to greet each other. To say hello and… walk off on our own way. No chats, no small talk… nothing at all. Everything's just so different now."

My breath hitched in my throat, and my vision went blurry as I tried my best to hold in my tears.

"Things just… change so much. Ten years may seem like a long time, yet it passes too quickly. Especially when you are no longer by my side. But it's strange, how life goes on as it always does. Even if there is a change, it doesn't stop. It just keeps going on and on and on… day after day, year after year. And so do I."

I managed to get on my feet; and I reached out the gloved fingers of my right hand to trace out the shape of the name that was embedded on the grave. I don't think I can force that smile any longer. I wiped my tears with my sleeve and sucked in a large breath.

"Well, I have to be going. My father expects me home in three hours. He plans to introduce me to the daughter on an acquaintance; I assume that he wants me to marry soon. But don't you worry, Tetsuya. No matter who I end up with, my heart will still belong to you."

I turned to leave, but my gaze remained fixed on the stone grave. I stood there for about a minute to pull myself together.

I forced one last smile onto my face, just like how he did at his very last moments.

"I'll be seeing you, Tetsuya."

With that one last whisper, I left.

The snowstorm was starting to brew, and it was getting more and more relentless by the second. I hurried to my car, and just as I reached the car-park, there was another car that just pulled up next to mine. I didn't need to see who it was to know who that person is.

"Akashi-san, you're here again this year."

"I could say the same thing to you, Awashima-san. Isn't it a bit dangerous for a lady such as yourself to be out here alone with a snowstorm brewing?"

Other than me, Awashima-san was the only person who came during this time of the year. We had gotten acquainted over the years, especially after learning that we both lost our important person on the same day and year. I lost Tetsuya, and she lost her husband. Other than that, I don't really know much about her.

"I'm not alone today. I actually brought my son with me."

"Your… son?"

She did mention before that her husband passed away the same day her child was born… which meant that the kid should be around ten years old.

For some reason, I'm a little curious about him.

"Yes, my son. He insisted on coming today, so I brought him along with me today. I'll introduce you to him." Awashima-san peeked over the other side of her car, as if looking for someone. "Come over here, dear!"

"I'm coming, Mother." Came the reply.

It took me while to notice him, but the child was hiding behind his mother shyly.

It was the first time I ever met this boy, yet with one glance of his face I immediately recognized him.

I was surprised, shocked even.

Because he looked exactly like…

"T-Tetsuya?" I whispered under my breath.

It couldn't be.

It can't be him.

"Akashi-san, this is my son, Yukiya." Awashima-san's voice snapped me out of my current state. "Yukiya, say hello to Akashi-san."

"Hello," The boy greeted politely with a bow, just like how _he_ would have. "I am Awashima Yukiya. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Akashi Seijuurou. Same here." I returned the gesture and gave the child a smile. "If you don't mind, Awashima-san; I have to be going. See you next year."

"I understand. Have a safe trip back."

"I will. You too." I looked down at the boy, and gave him a smile. "Goodbye, Yukiya-kun."

"Bye-bye."

I watched as the boy and his mother disappear into the distance, leaning against the cool metal of my car. I stood there for a while in thought before I realized that I was going to be late.

Somehow, seeing that boy… Yukiya, made the feeling in my chest a little lighter.

I do recall someone… Shintarou, was it, who mentioned something about the cycle of rebirth. Personally, I don't believe in this kind of things. But after what happened earlier, I feel that it might be true.

Even if he has no memories of me, of his past… I can tell that that is my Tetsuya.

And it made me think:

_We will meet again. Perhaps not in this time, or in this world. But one thing's for sure, this is not the end for the both of us._

Isn't that right, Tetsuya?

**-END-**

_This is the last instalment of the AkaKuro AU Challenge, Phase Two. I'm not sure if I want to do a Phase Three; but if I do the earliest I can will be September._

_I would like to thank everyone for supporting this challenge! Till we meet again!_

**_PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR THE OMAKE THAT WILL BE COMING OUT IN THE NEAR FUTURE._**

___P.S. I didn't say this earlier, but I wish everyone would stop telling me to continue a certain AU. Because I write at my own pace, for my own enjoyment and I'm the kind of person who works like this: The more people beg for something, the more I won't do it. For me, the originals are always the best. And also, the whining and begging gets a little annoying at times; if my schoolwork isn't giving me enough stress already._


	26. PHASE THREE ANNOUNCEMENT

First and foremost, thank you once again to all who have read this to the end and have reviewed!

Today I bring you some good and bad news.

The good news is...

**THERE WILL BE A PHASE THREE FOR THIS AU CHALLENGE!**

(throws confetti)

Some plans in my head for Phase Three include:

- Kanyou Shoujo  
- Hybrid Child  
- Love Stage (requested)  
- Bookshop  
- Swimming  
- Uta no Prince-sama  
- Mafia AU (requested)  
- Toriko AU

But I might not do all of them. These are just plans for now, they can change later.

However, the bad news is that you will have to wait until End November or Early December for it.

Reason being is that after my semester ends in late August, I have my internship that is starting on 2nd September (and am sacrificing my vacation for it, too). However, I get my break in late-November/December, when the Kindergarten I'm interning at closes for the end of the year holidays. That's probably the only period of time I can afford to post once every two days (or even every day) without fail.

I know it's still a good four months to go, but look on the bright side. At least it gives all of you something to look forward to.

Another piece of news is regarding the omake I promised for some stories of Phase one and two. If any of you had seen my tumblr, I just posted up all my fanfic-related plans for the rest of the year and the omake compilation is due for October. While everything else on that list is just a rough estimate, I will try to get the omakes done by the date I set for myself. Also, I will only change the status back to "in-progress" during that time because this is 'complete' for now.

And now all I have to do is work hard for my studies for the next few weeks.

Hope to see all of you soon!

Best Wishes,  
_Dreams of the Future_


End file.
